One more chance
by whitewitch13
Summary: After a rushed and failed marraige, Hermione escapes to the muggle world as a primaryschool teacher. She believes she has erased that part of her life, until a pale haired new student with a last name that has hunted her her whole life, forces her to confront her hatred of magic. Better summary inside I swear...
1. Chapter 1-Of all the schools

One more chance

It is 5 years after the war and after a rushed and failed marriage Hermione has moved away from Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Instead with the help of the ministry she is a primary school teacher. She has been in little contact with anyone from the wizarding world and that's the way she likes it. Until a new student with pale straight hair walks into her kindergarten class with a last name that has hunted her, her whole life.

Chapter 1- of all the schools

I know about the new student. I know he has an unusual name and I won't let anyone bully the child because of his name. I see him walk in with the principal it does startle me at first to see how much he looks like someone from my past but I don't say anything.

"Class, Miss Watson would like to introduce a new classmate so everyone needs to be quite." I say placing a finger over my lips. I smile as most of the students do the same.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Students this is Scorpius. He's going to be in your class for the rest of the year. Welcome him and be nice to him. Miss Granger I have his forms for you." Miss Watson says to me.

"Oh right, thank you." I reply as Emma places them on my desk.

"Alright Scorpius, I'll be nice and I won't make you talk in front of the class. In stead would you like to sit with Tom over here?" I ask Scorpius who stands there petrified. And I know all about that. He slowly shacks his head.

"Okay then how about you sit with me, while I read the class a story?" The boy comes and sits next to me. Not close enough to touch but close enough to separate him self from the class.

_The poor thing doesn't know anyone_, I think as I read.

When it comes to recess Scorpius still hasn't moved away from me despite my best efforts.

"Okay you can all go out to recess. Make sure you take your hats it's looking sunny outside and your parents would not like it if you came home sunburnt." I call to the class as they run out to their bags. Scorpius remains in the classroom.

"Sweet heart, don't you want to go out and play?" I ask him, rubbing the white board. Again he shakes his head. He hasn't spoken at all so far.

I kneel down to his level. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk to Miss Granger about it?" I ask him. He shakes his head but he also lets out a sniffle while whipping his eyes.

"Do you know what I think we should do? I think we should ring mummy or daddy. Who should we call?" I ask him.

"Daddy." Scorpius says in a tearful way.

I take his hand and lead him over to my desk, where I keep my phone. I glance at the sheet and dial the number listed for his father.

"Hello Malfoy Office, how may I help you?" The lady on the phone says.

I stand there for a moment. Malfoy? Him? It was his son I have been given care of. It almost becomes too much for me, I am so tempted to just hang up and scream at the child to make his own bloody friends. But when I see him look up at me with his tear stained face and askew stick straight hair, I know better. I know not to blame the boy for what his father had done to me.

"Ahh yeah sorry, I'm still here, can I please talk to Draco. It's a matter of utmost importance." I say.

"One moment please." Says the lady, whom I guess is Malfoy's secretary.

"Hello, who is this?" says a male voice on the phone. I know that voice. It is the man who had made my life a living hell. Again I am tempted but after a few seconds that temptation goes away.

"Hell Mister Malfoy, its Miss Granger the teacher of your son. He just wanted to talk to you." I say before handing the phone over to Scorpius.

"Daddy I don't want to be here. I want to go home." He cries. There was a pause and I guess Malfoy is telling his son to 'man-up'.

"Okay daddy." Scorpius says with a grin on his face. He hands the phone back to me and I see that Malfoy has hung up.

"So, what does daddy say?" I ask him, putting my phone away.

"He'll be here soon." Scorpius says innocently.

"What?" I cry out. I must have heard him wrong.

"Daddy's getting me." He says again before walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute; Scorpius let me walk you to the office. Maybe we can work something out wit your Father." I say, though I am dreading the thought of seeing and talking to Malfoy after all this time.

"Okay." He says taking my outstretched hand.

We wait in the office for about half an hour. Another teacher is supervising my class while I wait with Scorpius. He however does not sit still and is constantly out of his seat and looking at all the posters around the office.

"Hermione, he's here." The school secretary, Maggie tells us.

I stand up and take his hand again, after a deep breath. We walk around until we are out the front of the office.

"Scorpius." A male voice cries his name and Scorpius rips his hand out of mine. I see his white hair fly around as he runs towards the man with equally pale hair. I can't see his face but I guess its Malfoy. My breath starts to catch, but I immediately steady myself.

"It's okay, I'm here now, and we can go now." Malfoy says as he hugs Scorpius.

Go? What does he mean go? Scorpius just got here.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you mean to tell me that Scorpius will be leaving us?" I ask, finding confidence from somewhere.

He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows. I'm not sure what he's staring at. I'm only wearing what I usually wear to school. A pencil skirt that isn't too tight or high, a purple singlet top and a lacy purple blouse over it. My shoes are heels but not too high and with the help of a spell, I have managed to make my hair lose its frizziness, instead it is falling in soft curls along my shoulders.

"Long time no see Granger." He says causing my heart to beat faster.

"Likewise, now about Scorpius?" I ask not looking at him. Instead I look at Scorpius.

"We-I have tried him in many primary schools and I am yet to find one that is suitable for him. This one Granger is just another on the list." He says causing me to look at him.

He's still as pale as I remember he was the only hit of colour in his face was the pink that spread when he saw Scorpius. He's dressed in a black suit with a metallic silver tie. Ever the death eater.

"Nice seeing you Granger." He says before picking Scorpius up and walking towards the school gates.

"Wait, Malfoy...Draco." I say. Where did that come from? He stops and turns around.

"Yes Granger?" he says. Why is he still calling me that? We aren't at Hogwarts anymore.

"Scorpius is an incredibly smart and quiet child, please let me teach him." I say. I don't now why I am so desperate to teach this boy, but I know that it's something I have to do.

"Why? From what I can understand he hasn't said one word this morning." Draco says putting Scorpius down.

"Give me one more chance." I say, knowing what it will remind him of. He tenses immediately after I say those words.

"Her-Granger..." He says and I see his eyes grow cold. Scorpius sees it too and pulls on his father's sleeve.

"Daddy, I want to stay here." He says quietly. My heart flies, I have won the child over. A smile spreads across my face.

"Scorpius less then two hours ago you wanted to go home." Draco questions the boy.

"No, I stay with Miss Granger." Scorpius says before running back to me. He hugs my legs. I sink down to the ground so we are at the same level.

"Are you sure? You will have to sit with everyone else by the end of the week." I tell him. He pauses for a moment, thinking about my conditions, before nodding.

"Alright. How about we give Daddy a big hug and kiss before we go back to class?" I say knowing Draco should at least say goodbye to the boy. Scorpius nods before running back to his father. He hugs him and waits as Draco kisses his forehead.

"Be good and tell me if there is a problem." He tells Scorpius before, he runs back to me.

"Goodbye Mister Malfoy." I say, not walking towards him.

"Goodbye Hermione." He walks off. My pulse quickens once he says my name. How is it that after all these years he still has that effect on me?

"Com on, lets go do some maths." I say taking Scorpius back into the office.


	2. Chapter 2-Haunted

**Chapter 2 -Haunted **

He stands before me. Beautifully handsome as always, it's only his words that betray him.

"Hermione, it's not going to work." He says running his hand through his hair. I recognise where we are, it's a place I have not thought of in a long time.

"But why? Is it because of Harry?" I hear myself say. I turn around and see me standing there in my school uniform. I'm in my sixth year. Harry has gone somewhere and Ron is off with Lavender. No, I think shaking my head. My past self has tears in her eyes.

"No, Hermione because of what you are." He says his face a blank mask showing no remorse or sorrow.

"What?" My past self cries out, finally letting her tears fall.

"Your heart is breaking." I say to her, but she doesn't acknowledge me.

"What I am? I'm a female? What do you mean?" I know what comes next and despite my best efforts to keep my self together, I start crying along with my past self.

"You are a Mudblood."

I wake up with sweat all over me. My breath is coming out in short puffs and my hands shake. I put my fingers on my face and find that I've been crying.

"It was just a dream." I tell myself, but that offers little comfort. I push the sheets off me, letting the cool night air calm me. I have pushed that memory away for too long. Absently I run my hand along my wrist feeling the scars I usually cover with make-up. Mudblood. It is a constant reminder of what I was in the wizarding world. Fresh tears start to fall.

I get up and run out of the room and into the small kitchen in the apartment I'm renting. Grabbing a glass, with shaking fingers I turn the tap on. I fill the glass up until I can feel the cold water spill over the side. After a long sip I can feel myself get calmer. I walk back into my bed room and after a little search I find exactly what I'm looking for. A sleeping potion I made in case of emergencies. I take a sip and feel my head spin and my eyelids droop. The last thing I think is of Draco...Does he get haunted by these dreams too?

OoOo

Despite having Scorpius sleeping in my bed, I'm still struck by the nightmare that has been around for 7 years. Hermione stands before me with tears streaming down her face. Behind me, I see my past self, a blank face that doesn't reveal the emotions he felt.

"What? A Mudblood? I thought we had moved on from that." She says quickly brushing her tears away.

"No Granger. It's constantly at the back of my mind. You are not superior to the power of the Malfoy's pureblood family." He says

"No don't." I cry at my past self.

"Can't you give us one more chance?" She cries out. She stretches her hand out to try and stop him from walking away. I put my hand out to hold it, only to find that my hand goes through her's.

My past self just walks away. However I see what she never does. My past self mouth "I'm sorry" to her as she lies on the floor crying.

I wake with a start. The images flashing before me.

"Hermione." I say running my hand through my hair.

Of all the teachers Scorpius had to have Hermione. I close my eyes and run a hand down my face, feeling the stubble prickle my skin. She had looked beautiful today. The shirt had captured her figure perfectly and the skirt showed her long lovely legs.

I look down at my son, sleeping soundly. What would have happened if I hadn't broken up with her? Would we have a son? I shake these thoughts away. What's the point in thinking like this when you can't change a thing?

OoOo

I waited inside for my class; I had spent my morning preparing work for them and more for Scorpius. Since he hadn't spent a lot of time in a primary school I guessed he hadn't spent a lot of time at a pre-school either. So I was starting him on basics: The alphabet and numbers. I heard them outside, the girls laughing and giggling trying to avoid the boys and the boys yelling and shouting at each other.

"Okay, everyone come inside and sit on the floor. We're going to say good morning and then do role call." I say to them after walking outside. My eyes trail over their heads in search for a certain pale haired boy. Scorpius isn't here. Biting my lip, I step aside to allow the children in. Where is he?

"Good morning class." I say to them, while closing the door.

"Good morning Miss Granger." They call back. A bright smile forms on my face. Oh well, this is what Scorpius and Draco are missing out on. I sit down at the front of my class and start to read the role.

I am halfway through it when there's a timid knock at the door.

"Come in." I call watching all the kids turn around to stare at the door. In walks Emma, Scorpius and a little behind him is Draco. My breath catches.

"Good morning everyone." Emma says to them. She's got a massive smile on her face. It has got to be from Draco. He must have been flirting with my boss.

"Her-Miss Granger, can I talk to you?" She says, pointing outside.

"Yes of course, let me just set some work." I tell her, avoiding Draco's eyes. I quite the class down and tell them to draw pitchers of things that they like. It's a simple exercise with no purpose. I leave Lucy in charge and walk out the door.

"Hermione, you know Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy". Emma says to me. Shit he's holding out his hand.

"Ahh, sorry, Can't touch you I have sticky fingers...from glue." I lie.

"Your hands seemed fine before...Miss Granger." He says to me with his hand still out.

"The activity I set for my students involved glue Mr. Malfoy." I lie again.

"I see." He says before putting his hand down.

"Scorpius here is your new student Hermione and Mr. Malfoy would like to sit in on some of your classes to see how Scorpius does." Emma explains. OH God, how much did he promise the school? A few thousand?

"But won't it distract Scorpius to have his father there?" I ask, seriously.

"Miss Granger, it will be as if I am invisible. Imagine me wearing an invisibility cloak." He says making my face flush

"I told Mr. Malfoy it wouldn't be a problem." Emma tells me.

"Alright, he can sit in the classroom." I say, smiling to myself as I imagine tall Draco sitting on the tiny kindergarten chairs.

"Something amusing, Miss Granger?" He asks me.

"Just a thought I had. Emma, can I take Scorpius inside? I want to check how my class is going." I turn to her, completely ignoring Draco.

"Oh of course Hermione, I'll leave you to it." She says before walking off. Shit, now I'm all alone with him. I practically run to the door in an effort to get to normality.

"Class, we have a special visitor today. This is Mister Malfoy. Can we say good morning to Mr. Malfoy please?" I ask them. See Draco, I can be polite. They say good Morning to Draco and he nods his head at them. Hmmm, he's a lot warmer to his son.

"And I'm sure you all remember the newest member of our class, Scorpius." I hold my hand out for Scorpius to take and he does.

"Tom, can Scorpius sit with you?" I don't expect Tom to say no and he doesn't.

"Okay with those pitchers, can you put some glue on them and we'll stick them on a big piece of cardboard and then stick them on the wall." I tell them.

"Scorpius, do you want to sit next to Tom and draw your favourite things on the piece of paper. Mr. Malfoy, feel free to take a seat". I say knowing that the only seat to take is a small kindergarten size chair or the chair at my desk, but that has papers and my bag on it. I try to control my laughter when I see Draco sitting on one of the little chairs.

**A/N: Wow thank you everyone for the massive reception. I honestly wasn't going to post this story but I'm glad I have. I have just entered my final year of school so I won't be posting chapters as often as I would like. However I am planning on coming up with a system where every fortnight I will try and post a chapter of any of my stories. This will usually happen on a Thursday because I can leave school early then. Thank you to everyone, and keep the reviews coming :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Witchcraft in the supermarket

**Chapter 3- Witchcraft in the supermarket**

By recess I have completely forgotten about Draco. It really is as if he's wearing an invisibility clock. I have gotten Scorpius to talk to Tom and just before I told the class that they could go out to recess, I have to tell them to be quiet. It's a big step for him.

"You can all go outside now, but remember to wear your hats." I say to them as they run to go to their bags to get their food. I walk over to my desk and grab my bag, with my phone and keys in it. There's a cough behind me and I turn to find Draco standing near the door, holding it open for me.

"Coming, Miss Granger?" He asks. I nod and walk out. What is he up to? I glance behind me to see him following me.

"Hey Hermione." Bonnie, another teacher and a really good friend of mine calls to me.

"Hey, how was your class?" I ask her as we walk side by side towards the staffroom.

"Terrors, they would not stop talking. Love that shirt though." She says to me, unaware of my pale haired stalker.

"Thanks, your hair looks really cool today." I say in response to her compliment towards my shirt. It's a white blouse but towards the bottom of it, it has an array of butterflies. Bonine's hair is also quite cool. It's half up half down but the part that is up is twisted slightly.

"Thanks" She says opening the door for me. I laugh at her struggling with the door.

"Dude, you need keys to open it." I slip my key into the door and it opens.

"Bitch" she says under her breath so only I can hear. I feel a cold hand snake around my wrist. Damn my stalker.

"Granger, what do I do?" Draco asks me.

"Maybe you should have figured it out with Emma before you invaded my classroom." I smile sweetly at him. He obviously doesn't get my joke, because his eyes turn dark and cold. I sight.

"Did you bring food with you?" I ask him.

"No, I usually make it... if you get what I mean." He says giving me a knowing took. I nod my head.

"What about Scorpius?" I ask him suddenly.

"He has food; Marion made him some sushi and black tea." Draco says. I can't help but laugh.

"What is so amusing?" He asks and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"You gave a kid in kindergarten sushi for recess." I tell him, still laughing.

"What is so wrong with that?" he asks.

"He's in kindergarten." I tell him again. I suddenly get an amazing idea. "Come with me." I drag him into the staff room.

"Bonnie can you look after my class for me." I ask her. She shoots me a questioning look, but I ignore it. I take Draco's hand and drag him through the office.

"Where are we going? He asks.

"We are going to get you and Scorpius some food." I reply. I unlock the gate to the school before walking back to my car.

"Can you close the gate for me after I drive out?" I ask him slipping into my car. I don't know what type it is all I know is that it works and it's blue. My favourite colour.

"Okay?" He says hesitantly.

"Thanks." I start the car and drive out the gate. I wait for him to get in the car. He gets in without saying a word.

It is apparent that Draco has never gone grocery shopping in his life. When I tell him to grab a trolley he stares at me blankly.

"You know the thing with wheels that you push?" I explain.

"No?" He replies. I roll my eyes at him.

"Guess you don't spend a lot of time with muggles." I say getting a trolley and pushing it into the shop.

"I work with muggles as a matter of fact. My whole business is based on muggles." He tells me as I grab some bread.

"I see and does your wife or housekeeper make meals for you?" I ask checking out some fruit. "Does Scorpius like apples?"

"Yeah, only green ones for some strange reason." He says with the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Marion, our housekeeper usually makes the food for us. She's a witch, in case you were wondering." He adds as I open my mouth to ask that. "What about you? Everyone thinks you're dead."

I take a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it. " I say picking up a packet of chips, cheese and onion, my favourite. I put them in the trolley too.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? " He asks pursuing the topic.

"There's nothing to talk about. What meat does Scorpius eat?" I ask, since we've reached the deli part.

"He likes Chicken. Weren't you married to weasel-bee?"

"Draco, drop it or I will turn you into a tin of tomatoes and put you on the shelf." I threaten him.

"Can I help you?" The guy at the deli asks.

"Hi, can I have some chicken breast about £3, please." I ask him. Draco remains silent next to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot, can you get some butter and cling wrap." I ask him.

"Sure I'll get them before you turn me into a tin." He says obviously peeved about my threat. I don't care, I warned him plenty of times and it's incredibly obvious that I don't want to talk about it.

"Anything else?" The guy asks.

"Some champagne ham would be good thank you, about £2." I ask.

I get the chicken and ham before looking for Draco. I find him and silently lead him to the check out. I stand and put all the items onto the counter to get scanned.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks. I put the last thing on the counter before moving the trolley along.

"So I can make some proper lunch for your son." I smile at the lady on the register.

"But he has sushi." Draco argues.

"Draco, you don't give a kindergarten sushi for lunch." At that comment the lady on the register giggles. "See it's a stupid idea." I say getting my wallet out.

"Wait, if this is for Scorpius then I should pay." He says reaching for his wallet.

"But my stuff is here too." I reply. I haven't put my wallet back, I don't want to pay. I'm a little low on cash at the moment, but I haven't been paid.

"My treat then." Draco says with a smile. My heart flutters. The lady is busy with a problem with the bags.

"Shit I forgot something." I say to myself.

"What is it? I'll get it for you." Draco says to me.

"Umm, I'll get it." I say knowing that what I need Draco would be embarrassed to get. I hold my wand in my bag and mutter a spell to myself. "Accio Tampons." I instantly feel them in my hand. I quietly place them on the counter.

Draco sees me and raises his eyebrows as if to ask about it.

"Sorry about that. Ahh, do you have a rewards card?" The lady asks after putting my tampons in the bag.

"No sorry." I say, mentally reminding myself to apply for one.

"Okay, if you can swipe here." The lady says to me.

I just look at Draco. He's the one with the money. He puts his card near the thing and it lets out a beep. Oh, he's got one of those paypass things. He must be rich...still.

"Have a nice day." The lady says after I put the shopping back into the trolley.

We are silent the whole ride home. When we get to school there is half an hour until lunch, so we set up residence in the staff room. I take all the things that we need out and start to make sandwiches.

"You did a spell." Draco's quite voice says to me. "I thought you hated magic."

**A/N: So you guys have one of my best friends to thank for this, she's bugging me to put this up so here it is...**

**Oh I also realise that some of the items may sound strange, but that's cause I'm Australian and we call things different names down under. **


	4. Chapter 4- A thousand deaths

**A/N: Please note there is a little bit of language at the end of this chapter, so yeah heads up.**

**Chapter 4- A thousand deaths **

"I do." I say to him quietly. I feel my eyes become misty. "I do hate magic."

I know that that is only half true. I have never truly hated magic. I had loved it as a student at Hogwarts; it had given me a chance to excel at something. I only hated what magic had done to me, my marriage and my family. It had divided us, forced my parents to forget about me. And I have never been able to find them. Sure I've looked all through Australia (and that is a big country) but I had never found them. My marriage was split following an argument over a career path with magic. And magic had changed me, sometimes for the better but at other times for the worst.

"How can you hate magic? You grew up with it?" Draco says. I hadn't noticed how close he was to me.

"No, Draco. I'm a 'Mudblood', remember? I never grew up with magic and I am trying desperately to forget all about its existence." I push my hands through my hair and rub my temples where a headache is forming.

"Hermione...I ..." He tries to hold my hand but I push him away.

"Don't, Draco. Don't say anything. Shit." I say rubbing my head still.

"No you have to know, that night..." He starts. I don't know what comes over me but I slap him and I slap him hard.

"Don't, you dare mention that day. I died a thousand deaths that day." I cry before storming out. I slam the door and lean against it.

Tears threaten to fall and I know i have to fix myself. Through the door I hear Draco take a regretful sigh, but before I can think about what was meant by that, I am walking towards the bathrooms. Why did he have to bring that night up? Why is it still affecting me? Why did Scorpius have to come to this school?

I've reached the bathroom and wet my face. What am I going to do now? My face is red and blotchy and I have tear stains. Hanging my head, I think of the spell and when I look up my face is clear. If only there was a potion that took away feelings. Well there is, but its poison and I am not killing myself over a boy...or man. I am not as stupid as Juliet.

Taking a deep breath, I look in the mirror one final time. "You can do this." I nod at myself before leaving.

My classroom is silent when I walk in. Bonnie is there, reading to the children Peter Pan, a book I left on my desk.

"'Oh the cleverness of me.' Cried Peter as he watched his shadow copy him.' Oh hello Miss Granger." Bonnie says when she notices me. I see her questioning look.

"Hello Miss Granger." The class says and I see them all smiling.

"Thank you Miss Wright." I say, as she stands and passes me the book.

"You owe me." She says to me before leaving.

"Miss, where were you?" Lucy asks.

"Shopping, I forgot my lunch." I say truthfully. I allow them to talk amongst themselves for the ten or so minutes before lunch. I sit down at my desk and look at my chronicle. We have pdhpe next.

"Miss Granger?"

I glance up and find Scorpius. "Yes Sweetie."

"Where's daddy?" he asks, looking worried.

"He's in the staff room, making you lunch." I guess. Shit my tampons. Damn it.

"Did he go shopping with you?" He asks.

"Yes, I made him buy some things for your lunch. We bought apples and chips and I think your father is making you a sandwich." I tell him just as the bell goes.

"Okay off you guys go." Scorpius hangs around me. "And I'll take you to your father before I go on duty." I tell him. Bonnie and I are on the sand pit together, so she's going to ask me a ton of questions.

I take his hand and lead him to the staff room. Thankfully we run into Bonnie who has keys. I take a quick breath before leading him to his father. We find Draco exactly where I left him, in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Daddy, where's my sandwich?" Scorpius asks.

"How did you-Oh." Draco says when he sees me.

"Miss Granger...I..." He starts but I don't want his words of comfort.

"I have playground duty, so if I could have my sandwich now please." There is no emotion in my voice.

"Of course." He sounds upset. I start to feel sorry for him.

"Thank you." I take my sandwich and leave anxious to get away.

By Friday I have all but forgotten the shopping incident. Draco hasn't bought it up and neither have I. I think we both silently agreed to ignore its existence. It was also nearing the end of Scorpius' trial period.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'll see you on Monday." I say to the class as the final bell goes. They all race towards the door. I pack my bag up before picking up a pile of books for marking.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" Scorpius says to me as I move the books to my desk.

"Yes my dear, what can I do for you?" I ask noticing that Draco is just outside the door.

"Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" He asks sweetly. Is this Draco's idea of asking me out? Jeez what did the poor kid get? A firebolt?

"I don't think that's appropriate." I tell him. His face falls and I instantly regret my words. He must think he's in trouble. "What I mean is: does Daddy want me over?"

"Daddy can Miss Granger have dinner at our house tonight?" Scorpius asks his father.

"Yes, if Miss Granger wants to." Damn it, Draco's smiling. Scorpius has his father's drop dead gorgeous smile too.

"I'd love to. I just need to go home and drop these off." I say to them referring to the pile of books. I also need to get changed, redo my make up, fix my hair and find better shoes.

"That's won't be a problem. I'll send a car around to you, what's your address?" Draco asks. I rattle off my address, still a little surprised I won't be spending my Friday night at home with cheap wine and crappy TV. "I'll see you then." He says before leaving.

I pick up my bag and marking before making my way to my car. Once inside I think about what has just happened. I am going to Malfoy Manor, the same place I was tortured 5 years ago, to have dinner with one of my student's father, who I used to date at Hogwarts. Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5- Scars

**A/N: I know I've been a little behind in updating but... well I won't relay the same excuses used by every student. **Cough**Assignments**Cough**. Anyway, chapter 7 is in the process of being written, so be patient. Anyway thank you to all the reviews I have gotten. It's really cool to know that there are people out there who are reading this. Shout out to the reviewer who talked about 'An imaginary life'. Those who don't know the book...DON'T READ IT! It's insanely boring. Anyway back to Draco and Hermione...**

**Chapter 5- Scars**

Of all the stupid things Scorpius had done, this had to have been the stupidest. Invite Hermione Granger to the place where she got tortured by great 'Aunty Bella', sure thing son. I walk around the house, dreading the next few hours. What is there to say to her I haven't already tried? I can't apologise again, because she never listens. Why had I pressed her for answers? I loved her. I care for her and she has done wonders for Scorpius. Speaking of Scorpius...

"Scorpius, where are you?" I call from the library. I hear him running and soon he's in the room.

"Yes father." He says formally. We'll have to change that.

"Clean your room; Miss Granger may want to see it." I tell him. His face falls and I know how he feels. As a child I hated cleaning my room, but if I didn't I would be smacked. I dismiss Scorpius and retreat to the kitchen.

"Marion, I'm having a guest over tonight, so we will need food for three." I tell her as she sets the washing up.

"A work colleague, sir?" She asks. I can hear the shock in her voice. It is true; I haven't had anyone over since Astoria left.

"No, Scorpius' teacher. He invited her." I explain. Her eyebrows rise at the 'her' but she remains silent.

"Of course, Mister Malfoy." She says. I mentally shudder at my name. Mr. Malfoy will forever be my father and I will not be my father.

I end up walking back to the Library. What would Hermione think about the books in here? The books Voldemort had placed in here for 'safe keeping'. I run a hand along them. Should I remove them? Or let Hermione find them? Mother wouldn't want them. Following the wedding she had left for another Malfoy house. She hadn't been surprised about our divorce either. Father had, but there wasn't much he could do from Azkaban.

The war had changed everyone. Mother had finally gained enough courage to stand up to my father and divorced him 2 weeks after the war. People said that it was just because she wanted to clear her name, but her maiden name wasn't any better. Father had been trailed and taken to Azkaban. Astoria and I, unsure about what to do, had rushed into the wedding that had been arranged when we turned one. Looking back it was a really stupid idea. I hadn't been able to move on since Hermione and she was only in it for the money.

As an escape from the pressures on me in the wizarding world, I had turned to the world I had been taught to shun. The muggle world. I had built up my business in only a few years and was now reaping in muggle money. It was this success that ultimately ended our 2 year marriage. Astoria maintained her immense hatred to the muggles and refused to be associated to a muggle-lover. So she packed up her bags and left me with a then two year old Scorpius.

"Daddy, she's here." Scorpius yells. In such a large house it was any wonder he still managed to fill the house with noise.

"Hello Scorpius." I hear Hermione say. I get goose bumps on my arms. No, she is Scorpius' teacher now. I would be highly inappropriate.

I walk out of the library and into the hallway. She's wearing a floral long-sleeved dress with a low back. She's re-done her make-up and put her hair up in a loose bun. Her shoes are black ballet flats and her short dress is covered by her stockings. She looks beautiful.

"Draco." She nods at me. I imagine her giving me a warmer welcome with a long steamy kiss, but judging by her tone, to try that would be a very bad idea.

"Miss Granger, please come in." I say, Moving Scorpius out of the way.

"Um, here." She says passing Scorpius a parcel. He opens it up and pulls out a book.

"Peter Pan." He says, showing me the book. A muggle book, in Malfoy manor. Father would hate that idea.

"Miss Wright told me you enjoyed the story so I bought this for you. It used to be my favourite." Hermione explains.

"Can you read it now? I like it when you read and Daddy won't let me read the books in our library." Scorpius says dragging her into the lounge room.

"Ahh, what does Daddy say?" She asks from the lounge.

"Scorp, I think Marion has dinner ready." I say to him. His face falls but lights itself up after he realises he's going to get fed. "This way, Miss Granger."

"Please, Hermione will do." She says with a smile. Is she becoming more relaxed? We haven't stepped into the drawing room, where she was tortured.

I walk behind her and see her nervously glance at the door that leads to the drawing room. Her eyes glaze over and I guess it's from the memories. She unconsciously runs a hand along her wrist. I see what is written there. I had watched it happen and hadn't said anything, didn't stop it. I put my hand on her back and she jumps.

"Come on." I lead her away from the room. Away from the evil that will forever haunt this house.

OoOoOo

Dinner went surprisingly well. Scorpius and Draco joked at each other and me. I felt comfortable around Draco when Scorpius was there. It was when we were alone that I grew uneasy. The memories and pain come back to me. Following dinner I had read to Scorpius who seemed to love Peter pan as much as I did. Draco seemed to enjoy it too. This appeared to shock him.

Draco left to take Scorpius to bed so I sat in the lounge room flicking through the book. Magic was such an amazing thing for me during my childhood. I hear his shoes clicking on the dark wooden floor.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He says sitting next to me.

"It's late and I have..." I start before he butts in.

"Just hear what I have to say." He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that night. What Bellatrix did to you was in humane. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you but you must understand the hold the Dark lord had on us. He had threatened my father with my death if I had not attempted to kill Dumbledore."

I shudder remembering that night. "I accept your apologises." I say taking his hand. It's cold and shaking.

"Now tell me about weasel." He says bluntly, making me laugh.

"After the war Ron and I had felt something but... I don't know it never felt like it did when I was with..." I feel my face flush and my heart beat increase.

"Me." He says.

"Yeah, well after Ginny and Harry became engaged I felt pressure on me to marry Ron. So when he proposed I didn't hesitate. Anyway about a year, year and a half into our marriage, the ministry offered me a job. It was a teaching job in Australia. I thought it was perfect because I had sent my parents there before the war, so getting a job there would allow me to look for them. Ron, he just didn't understand. He wanted to stay here with his family. I needed to go and find mine. I received the divorce papers two days after arriving in Sydney." It's the first time I have told anyone this.

"Is that why you left? Because of Weasel?" He asks me. His grip on my hand tightens.

"Yeah and I just... couldn't do the magic thing anymore. I moved back to England 2 years ago and Have been working at that school ever since. The ministry organised all the paper work. I think they were upset when I left." I tell him.

"Have you spoken to him?" Draco asks. I sense his hesitation to ask that question.

"No, I haven't spoken to Harry or Ron or anyone in about four years." The sudden realisation of how little contact I have had is startling. I don't know how Ginny and Harry are going or if they have any children. "What about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?" He asks one of his hands has wrapped itself around my shoulders. It's comfortable there.

"How are you doing?" I ask. He sighs and removes his arm.

He rolls up the sleeve of his black silk shirt and I spy the symbol that caused us to fight. The Dark mark. I reach out to run my fingers over it, but he moves it away.

"It burns me if anyone but a pureblood touches it." He explains.

"Did it hurt?" I ask quietly. I run my fingers along his strong pale arm away from the dark mark. I blush at the memory of us sitting together in the forbidden forest, our arms wrapped around each other, me falling asleep in his arms after staying up late studying. We were so innocent then. Neither of us had any emotional or physical scars from the war.

"Yeah it was painful. Wizard tattoos are different to muggle ones. These ones can come alive and burn you. It won't fade and it cannot be removed." He says moving me onto his lap. With that simple gesture the walls that I had put up 7 years ago after our break up fall. I want him and he wants me. Who cares what people will say?

"Draco...I..." I hesitate as he rolls his sleeve down. He wraps his arms around me. I feel his lips on my neck. Not doing anything just touching me.

"Sleep with me?" he asks, finally kissing my neck.

"What?" I ask.

"Sleep with me. Not have sex, just lie with me." He says turning my head to make contact with my lips.

"I don't have pyjamas." I say after we take a collective breath.

"I'll get them." He says. I hold on to him tight and close my eyes, anticipating what's going to happen. When I open them I find myself in my own apartment.


	6. Chapter 6- Rumour has it

**Chapter 6- Rumour has it...**

My apartment is a mess. I hadn't had a chance to clean up and in my rush to get ready for this evening in time I had left my school clothes around the house. The marking has fallen out of its unsteady pile and has scattered all over the lounge room floor. My breakfast bowl, tea mug and last night's dinner plate are stacked up to get washed. It is really messy and embarrassing. I pull away from Draco, but before my hand leaves his completely, he tightens his hold on it.

"Show me." He says. I gulp and lead him into my bedroom. It's an even bigger mess with clothes piled up on my bed as I couldn't decide what to wear this evening. Underwear and shoes decorate my floor. I hide my face in my hands when Draco sees everything.

"Love what you've done with the place Hermione." He jokes, before picking up a bra. "Wow, they grew."

"Give it back." I reach out and try to snatch it from him. He runs away from me and opens my wardrobe, before going through my clothes. He pulls out a skin tight short emerald green dress that Ginny bought me as a joke. She said I had to get more 'sexy'. I have never worn it.

"This I like. You should take this." He slings the dress over his arm.

"I thought we were getting pyjamas." I state, shoving him out of the way with my hip. I open a draw and pull out a long sleeved shirt and sleeping shorts. The shirt is bulky and way too large for me and the shorts are striped and reach my mid-thigh. He watches me as I move about my bedroom. I am ready 10 minutes later.

"I'm ready." I say slipping my bag onto my shoulder.

"You don't have to come with me. You can stay here if you want." He says sadly.

I take his hand and kiss his check. "It's time we start being honest with each other." I say. He nods and I close my eyes

OoOoOo

I let her use the bathroom first. I quickly change into my pyjamas; a basic t-shirt and trackie pants. I get a piece of cloth and wrap it around my dark mark. I get into bed and calm myself down. We have never slept together. Hermione has slept in my arms numerous amounts of times, but I have never. I quickly become lost in the memory of her in my arms. Her body fitting perfectly with mine, her soft head making a comfortable chin rest and her soft pink skin contrasting beautifully with mine.

She walks out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts. The shirt does no favours to her figure and the shorts were not too short, but they exposed more skin then I have normally seen. She looks at me shyly before walking towards the bed. Biting her lip she climbs onto the bed and lies down. I roll over and pull her towards me. She cries out and erupts in giggles.

"Shush, you'll wake Scorpius." I whisper into her ear.

"Me! You are the one who has freezing cold hand." She protests.

"Maybe you can warm them up?" I suggest, placing my hands on her stomach. She cries out again. I remove one hand and place it over her mouth. She instantly becomes silent.

"No more crying out or screaming." I say to her trying to stop my laughter. She nods and I remove my hand. She yawns and after glancing at her watch she snuggles closer to me.

"What is the time?" I ask, kissing her forehead.

"10:30." She says with another yawn. We are silent for a long time, just enjoying each other. I am almost asleep when I hear her mumble something. "I like sleeping with you."

I pull her closer after hearing that. "I like it too."

OoOoOo

I wake up and find blond hair tickling my nose. I raise my head and find two Malfoy men in my bed. Scorpius lies between us; our hands are wrapped protectively around him. What would have happened if Draco hadn't broken up with me? Would we have a son? Or more children? I withdraw my hand and pat Scorpius' hair. I am attached to him, not just as a teacher. I feel sorry for him. His mother left him. How could anyone do that to such a beautifully innocent child?

The sudden ringing of my phone wakes them both up. I leap out of bed towards my bag where the phone is. I can tell by the ringtone that it's Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie." I say after answering it.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour." She says. Draco is looking at me questioningly and Scorpius is huddling close to his father.

"Sure what is it?"

"I just remembered that I have my mother's 60th birthday this weekend and I promised Rupert, my brother that I would help set up for the party." She explains.

"So where am I in this?"

"I took a stack of marking home and I won't be able to get it done. Can I drop it off at your apartment?" She asks. Shit, how do I tell her I'm not there?

"Sure, but I'm not there at the moment." I answer slowly. Draco's eyes become wider.

"Oh really, where are you?" She sounds shocked.

"Shopping. I'm shopping." I think quickly.

"Seriously, you went shopping on Tuesday." She states.

"Ahh that was grocery shopping; now I'm going clothes shopping. There's a spare key under my welcome mat." I say. The key isn't there, but when she gets there it will be.

"Thanks Hermione, you are a life saver." She says before hanging up. Great, now I have even more marking.

"What's that?" Scorpius asks. He crawls across the bed and takes my phone out of my hands.

"It's an iphone." I reply. I take it back from him and unlock the screen. I also put it on airplane mode, so he doesn't ring anyone. Not that he could ring people, apart from the school and Bonnie. "You saw it when we rang your father."

"Oh yeah." He says taking it from my hand. He presses the music icon and suddenly the room is filled with 'Umbrella' by Rihanna. "Ooo music."

Draco sits up in bed and picks me up and drags me towards him. We leave Scorpius playing with my iphone at the end of the bed.

"Who rang you?" He asks, running a brush through my hair.

"Bonnie, she's got something on today, so I have to mark her work too." I explain.

"When do you want to go home?" He's finished brushing my hair and is putting it up in a ponytail.

"After breakfast. I have a lot of marking." I say with a sigh.

"Marion should have that ready by now." He says swinging his legs out of the bed. I get up too.

"Hey Scorpius, you coming?" I ask him. Oh no, he's discovered Temple Run. He jumps off the bed and leaves the room without looking up from the screen. "Oops." I laugh. What have I created?

I come down the stairs and see Marion's face of surprise at my presence at the table. She doesn't say anything but I guess she wasn't expecting me to stay the night. I sit down and am immediately given a plateful of eggs and bacon. It was like living at the Burrow all over again. Mrs. Weasley would always pile my plate high with sausages, eggs, bacon, hash browns anything that was fat, greasy or filling. She would always claim that I was too skinny.

A familiar logo on a wrapper sparks my memory. A packet from Fred and George's shop is sitting on the table. I pick it up and run my hands over it. Fred. I had almost forgotten about him. Tears threaten as I remember his lifeless body lying in the great hall.

"They found him." Draco says, putting a hand over mine.

"Found who?" I ask, blinking rapidly to move tears away.

"Fred Weasley." He says with a shrug.

"What? What do you mean? I was at his funeral." I shake my head. What he is saying is impossible. No magic can bring back the dead.

"So was I. The story is, is that just before he was hit, with um that spell, Peeves called a house elf who gave Fred a potion that would make him appear dead. Like that play, Roberto and Jane." Draco explains. I am touched by the muggle reference.

"You mean Romeo and Juliet." I correct him.

"Yeah that one, anyway, the house elf gave him too much so instead of dying or sleeping for two days, he slept for two years. It was a massive shock to him when he woke up and he was in a grave." Draco says with a smile.

"Two years? I would have been in Australia, How did I not know thing?" I say out loud, not really wanting an answer.

"Mail sir." Marion interrupts. She hands him two news papers, one I recognise as _The Times_ and the other is _The Daily Prophet. _He also has a series of other letters.

"May I?" I ask, pointing to the prophet.

"Sure." He answers opening _The Times_.

I take a deep breath before looking at it. It's the first time in four years that I've read it. I glance at the front page and find Ron and Lavender on it. _'Griffindor King marries Griffindor princess.' _the title says. The image shows them looking at each other lovingly, she's wearing a meringue wedding dress and in the background Mrs. Weasley is fuming. I silently laugh; oh wow he took a gigantic step backwards after me. I open it up and find an article on Harry. Ginny is pregnant. Oh, that's so sweet. They are both glowing with happiness in the photo.

I do a quick search of the whole thing and am shocked when I find my name in the gossip section.

_Griffindor and Slytherin finally getting along?_

_A mysterious brunette haired women was spotted at Malfoy Manor last light. Upon opening the door young Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, cried "Miss Granger." Could this woman be one-third of the golden trio who beat Voldemort five years ago? Has Hermione Granger returned to the wizarding world after her controversial split with ex-husband Ronald Weasley, recently married to Lavender Brown (see first page for full story and pages 43-48 for photographs) ? The brunette has not left the manor, however laughter was heard late last night from a room believed to be Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was also unlucky in love with his divorce from Astoria Courier three years ago._

My previous doubts about the wizarding world return. If this is what they write about me visiting a pupil, what would they write if Draco and I actually got together?

"I, I have to go." I say suddenly standing up.

"What? You haven't eaten." He says looking into my eyes. I look away quickly and shove a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"I'll be ready soon." I say walking towards the stairs.

I run around and gather everything I bought with me. I don't have time for a shower. I have to leave. What was I thinking? It was never going to work. It's not fair on Scorpius. I'm his fucking teacher. My throat grows tight and my eyes prickle as I fight my instinct to cry. Leaving is for the best.

OoOoOo

I pick up the paper after Hermione had it. She left so suddenly it must have been caused by something she read. I scan the pages and find several references to weasel and Potter, but nothing about her. "Wait..." On that last page in the gossip section I find it. The article must have caused her to flee. '_Griffindor and Slytherin finally getting along?'_ The article is about us, from last night. She must have freaked out about what it implied. She so loved towards Scorpius and me. Why was she having second thoughts?

**A/N: After receiving a request that I couldn't back down from here is chapter six. I realise that Fred death... or non-death is a really far fetched, but I really wanted Draco to make a reference to something in the muggle world. And no other idea came to me. Anyway more soon...**


	7. Chapter 7- Return to sender

**Chapter 7-Return to sender**

I pour myself another glass of wine. Cheap wine, something every woman should have. I'm up to my third glass and have noticed the influence the alcohol is having. I finish Bonine's marking, whilst being sober and have moved onto my own. Thankfully I'm marking in pencil, so if my drunken self is too harsh, I can remove the mark. It's late and the TV show I was watching is finished. Chanel surfing time. I pick up the remote and have just started to search when...Pop! I stand up and yield the remote above my head like a baseball bat.

"I'm sorry Professor; I'm looking for Miss Granger." A familiar voice says. Shit, Draco's here and drunk by the sound of it.

"Mione!" He cries when he sees me.

"Draco, why are you here?" I say dumping the remote somewhere.

"I came to see you and I ran into Professor Snape." He says gesturing to the coat stand.

"Honey, that's not Snape." I stupidly correct him.

"She called me honey." He smiles at the coat stand.

"Thanks to an American TV show called _Big Bang Theory_ I call everyone honey." I reply taking his hand. "Why are you drunk?"

"Why did you believe that Skeeter woman?" He slurs.

"Draco this isn't he time." I say, practically holding him up.

"I'll go home then." He says stepping out of my arms. He falls over and uses the coat stand to help himself up.

"Thanks Professor." He slurs. He stands with his eyes closed and I know what he's trying to do.

"You can't apperate, you'll splinch yourself. You'll have to stay here." My mouth forms a straight line.

"Shot –gun the bed." He says before stumbling towards my bedroom.

I hang my head and sigh. God Dammit. I walk into my room and find him asleep wearing nothing but boxers. God Dammit. His dark mark glares at me at I carefully wrap it in a scarf. Sighing again I climb into bed next to him.

OoOoOo

I am standing in Malfoy Manor dressed in an elegant dress of mint green. I glance at my watch made of pure silver. We are late. I pace back and forth in the dark wooden entrance while my heels click against the marble floor. My hands find their way to the silver serpent necklace Draco gave me as an anniversary present. The ruby eyes representing Griffindor.

"Scorpius " I call up the stairs. Honestly how long does it take to dress a six year old? "Your Grandmother will not be happy if we are late."

There is a flutter of activity and just as I am lifting my dress to walk up the stairs, my husband appears on my side holding our child.

"What are you complaining about Hermione? We're both here?" Draco says smiling brightly. I roll my eyes and take his hand.

"Narcissa is going to kill me." I mumble as we make our way down the path.

"She loves you. Just like me." He smiles before kissing me. I melt. Even after being married for eight years, he still evokes such amazing feelings in me. It's a shame though, this dream was so beautiful.

OoOoOo

I wake up with a groan. Merlin, note-to-self never drink a bottle and a half of firewhiskey again. I run my hands over my face trying to brush away the headache pounding in my head. Where am I? I look around the room recognising some aspects of it. It's the bra that really wakes me up. Hermione? I'm in Hermione's room. The memories of last night come flooding back. Ahh shit. Where is she? I have to apologise.

I start to get up but the headache makes me sit back down. I glance at the bedside table and find a flask there. I reach across for it and smell it. It's bitter and smells like a combination of vomit and bad whiskey. Hangover potion. I take a sip and my headache goes. I am able to stand up and find that I am dressed in nothing but boxers. Shit.

I stumble out of her room and make my way down the hall into the lounge room-dinning room-kitchen area. She's no where to be found. The water isn't running so she can't be in the bathroom. As I make my way towards the bench I spy a letter with my name on it.

_Draco_ _Malfoy, _

_I'm afraid it won't work. I have to be a teacher to Scorpius, not the girlfriend of his father. Can you imagine what his friends will say? What others will say? I don't belong to your world. You have everything. I need to figure out my feelings towards you._

_I'm sorry_

_Granger. _

My eyes read the letter again and again. What she is saying is wrong. She does belong with me. She has been more of a mother to Scorpius then Astoria ever was. It's the article's fault. If Rita-Fucking-Skeeter hadn't written it she would still be...part of Scorpius and me. I rummage through the kitchen draws. Frustrated that I can't find what I want I use my wand. "Accio paper." I grab the pen and quickly write back a response.

_Dear Granger,_

_You will always be Granger until you become a Malfoy_

_Sincerely,_

_I'm-not-giving-up_

I smile down at my letter. Hopefully she'll understand.

**A/N: A little chapter this week. I'm not really sticking to my uploading schedule. Oh well... Chapter 8 is in progress, so I don't know when I will update. However the holidays are coming up so with any luck away from the energy draining walls of school my creativity will just run. Hopefully... See you later...**


	8. Chapter 8- Bad angel

**A/N: here is chapter 8, after I realised how long it had been since I had updated so I created this in about a day. In terms of timing for the flash backs, the first one in at the end of**_** Prisoner of Azkaban **_**and the other two are in **_**Goblet of fire. **_**They goblet ones are after the first task and before/during the Yule ball. Hope you like them...**

**Chapter 8- Bad angel**

I dump my bags of shopping on the kitchen bench. I had to cast a quick surveying spell to ensure Draco wasn't here. Thankfully he wasn't. I start to put my clothes away. I may have done a little impulse buying. I am just putting the last bag away when my note catches my eye. Next to it is a note in a handwriting I only recognise, because of the notes we used to pass in school. Draco wrote on a spare piece of paper. He ignored my obvious request to ignore our feelings towards each other. I sigh before reading the note:

_Dear Granger,_

_You will always be Granger until you become a Malfoy_

_Sincerely,_

_I'm-not-giving-up_

The bluntness of the note catches me off guard. Is that what he wants? For me to marry him? There is a part of me that desperately wants to. To remember the plans we made before the war. My mind flashes back to the dream I had last night. Is that what life would be like? Would the Malfoy family accept me so easily?

No. They wouldn't.

I scrunch up his note and move towards the bin. I need to remove him from my life. My heartbeat increases the further I get to the bin. _Can you really want him gone?_ The voice in my head asks. _Yes _my brain says while my heart answers _no_.

Leaving everything where it is I run towards my bedroom fighting tears. Why has this man left such an impression on my life?

OoOoOo

I leave Scorpius at the door of her classroom, not-so-subtlety hoping to talk to Hermione. I desperately want to apologise for showing up randomly on Saturday night, but I also want to talk to her about our notes. I don't know what she did with mine, but I hope she didn't throw it out. I linger in the door way, unsure how to raise the issue with her. She had thirty students in the same room and this was not something I wanted the kids to hear. Just as I am coming up with a plan in my head someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and find another teacher, Bonnie I think her name is.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe you owe me an explanation." She says reaching behind me to close the door. She waves and I assume it's to Hermione.

"What do you want to know?" I ask calmly. I don't want to appear flirtatious, instead opting for harsh and cold.

"What history do you and Hermione have? She has been acting funny all week and I only know half the story." She says. I see in her eyes genuine concern for her friend.

"Hermione and I went to school together; we went out for about four years. The relationship ended suddenly and nether of us has found partners that complement us." I glaze over most of the details.

"I know all that. She told me she had been married for a year and a bit. Mister Malfoy what I want to know is what are your intentions towards my friend? Because I can see the affect you have had on her." Bonnie says not revealing if the affect was positive of negative. This frustrated me. I wanted to know, but I wasn't in a position to threaten this teacher to gain answers. It seemed she was curious about me and he relationship Hermione and I once had.

"I can not inform you of my intentions towards Hermione until I discuss certain matters with her." I answer formally as if I were talking to a business associate.

"Not good enough. If you can't tell me what you want, how are you going to tell her?" She shook her head sadly before walking away.

I stood there watching her walk away her words echoing in my head. I did know what I want. I wanted to achieve all the plans we had made earlier in the forbidden forest. The plan to have three kids, breaking the tradition both our family had of only having one child. The first child was going to be a fighter to protect the younger two. We were going to live in Malfoy manor but it would be refurbished to allow more light after I had described to her the lack of light in almost every room. We would associate with both the wizarding world and the muggle to encourage our children to accept both. Blood status would be ignored and anyone who bought it up would be thrown out. Our wedding would be beautiful and not over the top like previous marriages. She had already told me that she would refuse to wear a dress that resembled a cream pie. Instead, describing it as being elegant but unique. The honeymoon was planned to be around Europe. First stop Italy.

I shake my head casting away forgotten hopes and dreams. Glancing into the classroom I saw her helping a little girl read her face lighting up as the girl read the sentence properly. She would have been so good towards the children.

My plans have altered a little but I still know what I want. I want Hermione.

OoOoOo

I boil the kettle in the staff room. After sleeping very little last night the only thing going through my mind is caffeine. I pour the water into the mug, watching as it turns brown thanks to the tea bag. Walking over to the fridge I grab the milk just before Bonnie takes it. She shoots me a worried look, knowing I don't normally have milk with my tea. Not saying anything I move back to my mug and pour the milk in. I don't register the other conversations floating around the room. Instead I count how much sugar I put in my tea.

"Hermione." Bonnie says, reaching out to take my hand as I put my fifth teaspoon of sugar into my tea. I blink at her rapidly feeling my eyes grow wider. "Where are you?"

I look away from here, knowing the answer isn't at work. My mind keeps flicking between the past, present and future but there is one key figure in each of these tenses: Draco Malfoy. I had fought with myself all of last night in regards to how I feel about him. Then my dreams started. They alternated between him breaking up with me in my sixth year at hogwarts and him proposing to me after school. They both felt hauntingly realistic and both caused me to rethink my decision.

"Hermione, stop." Bonnie cries out bringing me back. I look down at my mug and notice that I have no stopped putting sugar into it. "Come with me." She takes my hand and pulls me outside. We walk towards her classroom. Once inside she slaps me across the face.

"Oww." I whisper, the pain a harsh contrast between the numb I had felt before.

"What the fuck is going on with you? You have been acting strange since Scorpius came to this school. I know about your past with his father, but your main focus should be on his son." She yells at me. A bubble of anger rises in me and it feels strange compared to the confusion I have felt for the past two days.

"I know it should be and it would be if I could tell my heart to stop loving Draco." I yell, breath coming out in puffs. It's the first time I have said that I loved Draco out loud.

"So you love him?" Bonnie says not as shocked as I thought she would be.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation.

"Then what is the problem? Just tell him you love him." She says throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"It's not that simple." I say quietly, my anger now gone instead confusion settled in again.

"What is he? A murderer? A criminal." She suggests. I hang my head. "That's it, he's a criminal. You fell for the bad guy and now you're stuck on him. You love the bad angel. "

"Yes, No. He's sweet when he's around me. He's the most loving Father. I understand he's had a bad start and was a complete bully the first two years of our school life together. But he changed, we changed. We had so many plans." I stop as the tears threaten to suffocate me.

"Could you tell anyone? About your relationship?" Bonnie asked. I shake my head.

"We came from different families. It was doomed from the start."

OoOoOo

I hear someone walking towards me, despite me purposefully hiding in the library. I focus back on the transfiguration essay that's not due until the end of the week.

"Whoever you are, go away I'm busy." I whisper, fearing Madam Pince's wrath. Whoever it is doesn't stop. They just move closer.

Sighing, I turn around to face whoever it is. I draw back in fright when I nearly collide with Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" I sneer, nervously covering my parchment.

"I wanted to apologise." He says sitting in the seat adjacent to mine.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood and for taunting you about Buckbeak." He says, playing with his hands.

"Oh um, you're forgiven; now it you don't mind I'd like to get back to my work." I say turning away from him. I pick up my pen and continue to write in my notebook.

"What's that?" he asks pointing at the pen.

"It's a pen, kind of like a muggle quill." I answer. He picks one up and studies it. I take it back and click it. He gasps at it and starts to pull it apart. I smile at him. He's like a little kid at Christmas.

"You can keep one, if you'd like." I suggest shyly. He grins at me. It's the first time I've seen him smile at me genuinely. It's a cute smile.

"I'd like that." He stands up and tucks his chair in. "Good night Granger." He leaves after that but not before smiling at me again. It is only now I notice how fast my heart is beating.

OoOoOo

I feel my checks burn as another Owl delivers me flowers. It was the forth time this week and Ron was getting suspicious.

"Are they from Krum?" He asks, trying to see the writing on the letter,

"I, ah, Yes." I lie, knowing what the ramifications were if I told anyone the truth.

"Why is he sending you flowers?" Ron asks.

"He appreciates my help." I answer before storming off.

I walk until I come across an empty classroom. Smelling the roses I open the card and find Malfoy's familiar handwriting.

_Granger, _

_I'm sorry to hear that you accepted Krum's invitation to the Yule ball. I wish I could ask you, but there are too many problems with you and me as a couple. _

_I also heard that you had a good laugh at Moody turning me into a ferret. I'll admit the sight of you laughing over it at breakfast the next morning was amazing. Although don't expect me to do it voluntarily just to make you laugh_

_Yours_

_Malfoy_

It was the first time in weeks he had sent me a letter along with flowers. They were different every time he sent them. This was how our relationship had started. With me slipping him muggle items and us just talking through letter. Harry and Ron were al little suspicious when a different owl delivered me letters, that I claimed were from my parents. However after lying and saying the usual owl was hit by a truck, they left me alone. I smelt to roses again, feeling my heart rise as I read the last line of the card

"_Yours_"

OoOoOo

I follow Ron as he leaves the ball with Harry. "Ron you spoil everything." I cry as I sit my self of the stairs. I remain on the stairs while everyone else dances and has a good time.

"Hermione are you okay?" Neville asks as he walks Ginny back up to the common room. I nod my head and Ginny understands that I just want to be left alone. They leave and I am alone again.

"Granger, Wake up." Someone says as they shake me awake. I open my eyes and find silver eyes.

"Malfoy." I sit up and consciously rub under my eyes for fear my mascara ran thanks to my tears from Ron.

"Come with me." He takes my hand, and leads me along the darkened halls of the school.

"Malfoy, what's the time?" I ask, noticing that no one else is up. We haven't come across a teacher either which is odd. He doesn't answer me instead leading me into an empty classroom.

"Why were you crying?" He asks, running a hand down my face.

"Ron, he just, He said some things that weren't true and it upset me." I answer him honestly, fighting off my eagerness to lean into his palm.

"Him? He upset you. Do you want me to do something to him?" He asks, tensing slightly.

"No, you'll both get in trouble." I shake my head sadly. I close my eyes and sigh. I feel him move closer and rub his nose against mine. One of his arms drops to my waist.

"Has anyone told you that you look beautiful?" he asks, pulling me closer still. I open my eyes and bite my lip nervously.

"No."

Before he answers he places a feathery kiss on my lips. "You look beautiful." Again he kisses me. "Your beauty rivals all the Beauxbaton girls" again he kisses me lightly. "You were the most beautiful girl there tonight"

This time when he kisses me I react. I kiss him back and deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue full access into my mouth. My heart felt like it would explode and I felt giddy all over. It was magical.

This was our first kiss and it was so innocent with neither of us knowing what the future held. It was this kiss that is my favourite. It was better then the quick pecks we would give each other when we thought no one was looking. There were much longer and steamy kisses when we were alone in the forest, but this was the best. This was before I knew the horrors we were both forced to face and overcome. This was when my angel hadn't fallen.


	9. Chapter 9- Reunion

**Chapter 9- Reunion **

I had waited outside her classroom in an effort to talk to Hermione. She had just brushed me off, I tried to send her a letter, I even sent her a howler but she just ignored them. So I had decided to take matters into my own hands. That was my reasoning behind me appearing in her flat this evening. Music was coming from somewhere and I assume she has put up silencing spells to protect the ears of the other residents.

I walk further into the flat. The sound of running water rushes to my ears. She's in the shower. Do I wait? No, I'll surprise her. I walk towards the bathroom, steam curling out of the door. The music has gotten louder and I can make out what the lyrics are: _"I won't let you give up on a miracle, if it might save you." _ There is an extra voice there. Hermione must be singing. I put my ear to the door and confirm that she is singing. I take a deep breath before turning the door handle.

OoOoOo

After re-living those memories I had raced home to have a shower. Unfortunately Draco had attempted to talk to me as I left the school. He had sent me letter upon letter eventually finishing with a howler. All had been too much after re-living the fact that our relationship had started through letters. I had burnt them all with the howler's words dying as it turned to ashes.

Now I was in my haves, my shower, eliminating all thoughts of Draco. I had my music blasting and was getting lost in it. I closed my eyes and put me head under the water, effectively drowning out any sound but the water. This was why I didn't hear Draco come in. The shower curtain was there and then it wasn't.

"Hermione." A voice invades my ears. I wrench my head out from the water and scream. Standing where the curtain should be is Draco.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yell at him, wrapping the shower curtain around me.

"I came to talk." He says, not going away.

"You came to talk in my bathroom?" I ask him.

"No, just talk."

"About what Draco? About how much it hurts me when the papers say shit about us? About how much I hate the fact that I love you with all my heart? About all the things that has happened to us?" I ask, reaching out to stop some tears.

"No about this." He answers, before stepping into the shower with me.

"What are you doing?" He's now under the water, spoiling his shoes and clothes.

"What I should have done the other night." He answers. I glance nervously at him. He moves closer to me before removing the curtain from my hold. He kisses me and I feel it all through my body. I moan out as the feeling he is causing become too much, too quickly.

"Where to?" He says against my lips.

"The bed." I answer.

I cannot fight him off. Not now, not when it has been years since we had been this intimate. I close my eyes and when I open them I find myself in my bedroom, at his mercy.

OoOoOo

We lie in bed afterward, her curled up next to me with her head on my chest and her arms around me. Neither of us has said anything about what just happened or the problems that could arise because of what we did. No, at the moment we just soak up the moment and the calm it brings.

"That was a lot better hen last time." Hermione mumbles sounding as if she was on the verge of sleep.

"What do you mean?" I ask glancing at her curiously.

"The last time Ron and I did something like this, I, I became pregnant." She says. I feel something wet fall on my chest and I know it isn't sweat.

"What happened?" I shift slightly, so I can see her face.

"I miscarried. It was a few weeks before I was offered the job in Australia. No one knows, not even Harry." Hermione's lower lip trembles and I know it's from holding back tears.

"Shush, it's alright, we'll get through this together." I kiss the top of her head in a comforting gesture.

"I love you Draco." She mumbles moving closer to me.

"Love you too, Hermione." I kiss her head, before also falling asleep.

OoOoOo

The weeks following that night Draco and I fell into an easy pattern. We would spend each night in each others arms, alternating between houses. On the weekends I would spontaneously turn up at Draco's house or he and Scorpius would travel to mine. Each time I had a new book for him, each one a childhood a favourite of mine.

It was a lovely situation to be in, however at the back of my mind lay the ever constant question of: _What happened next?_ We had both expressed our love for each other and Draco had informed me of his wishes to marry me. But neither of us took that step. Each time the opportunity arose the worries from before would creep back in. With very little opportunity to discuss this we remained in a limbo of progressiveness.

"Miss Granger, there's someone here to see you." Maggie interrupts my thoughts. I get up from my seat in the staffroom, closing the lid to my laptop. I quickly ensure everything is in order as I assume it is Draco.

"Thank you Mag-" I start as I walk into the room the person is waiting in. I stop when I see who has their back to me. He's tall and has wild, untamed black hair. I can also see the back of his glasses.

"Harry?"

**A/N: Okay guys this maybe the last update I do this year, with Christmas coming up I wanted to get this out there. Thank you to those people who felt compelled to review nearly every chapter. Though I'm not the type of person the write for the sole reason of praise that was very unexpected and may have caused me to type this as quickly as I did. If there are any American readers out there, then let me say that the shootings has been the talk of our school and I am so sorry for your lose. To see innocents die in such horrific circumstances is simply unfathomable. Anyway, hope all readers have an excellent Christmas and a splendid new year. See you next year...**

**Oh before I forget the song used in this chapter is one of my favourites its **_**miracle **_**by**_** Paramore**_** . **


	10. Chapter 10- Meet the Potters

**Chapter 10- Meet the Potters **

"Harry?"

He turns around and our faces erupt into large smiles.

"Hermione." He says moving towards me and pulling me into a hug. I close my eyes and breathe in his familiar smell. It smells like Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him leading him back to the staff room.

"I could ask you the same question." He says with a smile before sitting down.

"I asked you first." I say sitting adjacent to him.

He laughs. "Alright, I'll tell you my story first. I came here looking for you. It's been years since we last saw you. By we I mean, Ginny and I. Oh, she's pregnant, in case you didn't know. Anyway, yeah I came looking for you. We should catch up under different circumstances. So that's why I'm here. Now why are you here?" He asks. I now notice that he isn't wearing wizard clothing. He's in simple jeans and t-shirt.

"I work here. I'm a teacher." I shrug, as if my story isn't nearly as interesting as his.

"Wow, so what class do you teach?" he pushes his hair from his eyes and I catch a glimpse of his lightning scar. The very thing that used to define him.

"I teach Kindergarten. What about you? What are you doing now?" I ask, completely curious.

"I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." He says and I can hear the pride in his voice.

"Are there any dark arts left?" I joke and he laughs with me.

"Well I don't know but..." he is interrupted by Draco walking in. He doesn't notice Harry and goes ahead and kisses me.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Harry asks.

Draco shoots me a look and mouths "oops"

"Draco and I are, well dating I guess you could say." I nibble my lower lip, while Draco sits next to me and hold my hand.

"We're continuing our relationship." Draco corrects me.

"Continuing? Is this what caused your divorce?" Harry asks. I can tell he is getting angry and I quickly correct him.

"No, we dated while we were at school." I say, closing my eyes awaiting his anger.

"What? When?" He nearly yells.

"In third year, towards the end we talked and then we sent letters..." I stop as I note his glare. "Harry, I'm really, really sorry but I love him and I've loved him for a while."

"I can tell." He replies with a sigh.

"What?" Draco and I say at the same time."

"I can tell by the way you're sitting and hold each other's hands." It's the same way Ginny and I do." He explains.

"So what are you going to do?" Draco asks him. He has been quite for a while but my guess is that he knew Harry and I needed to figure this out by our selves

"I'm going to invite you to dinner." Harry says a smirk playing on his lips.

"You realise I have a so." Draco points out. Harry darts a glance at me and I laugh.

"No, Harry. Scorpius is just my student." I giggle

"Oh, well he can come too." Harry smiles before standing up.

"I have to go, but I'll owl Draco the information. I'm sure he'll tell you." Harry says before shaking Draco's hand unwillingly.

He pulls me into a hug and I whisper in his ear. "Thank you."

OoOoOo

Draco and I agree that the best way to get us all there was to do side apparition. We gathered at his house and once everyone was ready we all went to Grimmauld Place.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" I ask, once we arrive. He looks unwell and his face is a little grey.

"Water please" he says holding his stomach. I quickly reach for the water bottle in my bag and pass it to him. I kneel next to him and rub his back. Draco stands behind me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione." Someone calls from the house; we all turn around and see Ginny coming down the stairs.

"How are you?" She asks. She's wearing her hair out and wears a simple pair of black jeans and a green jumper.

"Ginny." I get up and she pulls me into a bone crushing hug that would rival Hagrid's.

"I'm really good thanks. Ginny this is Draco and his son Scorpius." I introduce them. Draco kisses her check.

She then kneels down to Scorpius' hight. "Hello, Scorpius, I'm Ginny. I think Teddy might like you. Come on inside."

We follow behind her, I hold Scorpius' hand. I seem to have slipped into the role of mother rather quickly. We sneak past Mrs. Black and gather in the kitchen.

"Hermione, good to see you again." Harry says pulling me into a hug.

"You too, where is Teddy? I haven't seen him in ages." I ask looking around.

"I'll call him down." Ginny excuses herself from the room.

"Does she know?" Draco asks.

"Yeah I told her everything. She knows your situation." Harry says pulling plates out of a cupboard.

"Scorpius, can you put the cutlery on the table." I ask him, knowing that we have things to discuss without him listening.

"Okay 'Mione." He says with a smile.

"So that's you kid, hey? Ironic I would have thought him to be snottier." Harry comments.

"People change Potter." Draco answers. I place my hand in his.

"I know that...Draco." Harry says holding his hand out. I hold my breath. Will these two enemies put their hatred aside?

"Good to know Harry." Draco shakes his hand. I release that breath and squeeze his hand.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Scorpius says just as his stomach grumbles.

"Dinner will be ready soon Sweetie." I answer him. "Harry do you have any children's books here? "

"Umm...No, I think left them at Molly's." He answers

"That's alright; I always carry one with me." I smile as I pull my copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. Scorpius' eyes light up when he sees the book. "Have I read this to you?"

"No, what's it about?" He asks. I move to the sitting room, where I sit in the middle of one of the lounges. Scorpius crawls onto my lap.

"It's about a little girl called Alice, who falls down a rabbit hole." I say to him. He turns his nose up at it.

"It's a lot more interesting then I'm explaining." I smile again. I look up and spy a 6 year old with violent blue hair.

"Good evening Teddy Lupin, would you like to join us?" He nods.

"Okay do you want to sit next to me?" he moves towards us and sits on my right side. I shift Scorpius on to my left side. He seems a little upset by it but quickly shakes it off when I open the book.

"'Alice_ was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and of having nothing to do...'" _ I start. We continue to read for a few more minutes before Ginny calls us to dinner. I finish with Alice rewarding the winner of the _Caucus _race. I look up and find both Draco and Harry watching me.

"What are you two looking at?" I ask, marking the page.

"You work so well with children." Harry comments.

"Well that's lucky, since it's my job." I joke.

"'Mione is the best teacher I've had." Scorpius says in a shy voice.

"Aww thank you. Come on dinner is ready." I push him towards the kitchen.

"You really do work well with Children. It's like you just click with them." Draco says taking my hand. He stops me from walking on. I shoot him a questioning look. "You would make a great mother for Scorpius." He moves his head closer to mine and my lips start to tingle, anticipating the incoming contact.

"Then say the right words." I say, my lips brushing his. He doesn't reply instead he connects our lips. I softly run my tongue along his bottom lip. There is a subtle cough behind us and we pull apart.

"Your dinner is getting cold." Ginny says, before walking away.

I fail to hide my smile, as I look up at Draco. He wears the same expression as me.

OoOoOo

Seeing Hermione interact with Scorpius and Teddy throughout the night only heightens me wishes to complete the promise we made before dinner. I still have the ring I had planned to give her after school. But then life got in the way and neither of us had completed our final year. She laughs at something Ginny says and my heart swells a little.

She's so beautiful when she laughs. It's loud and a little high pitched. Her eyes squints a little as she throws her head back. Meeting the Potters was a good idea. This was her family for several years and the separation hasn't damaged that relationship. Potter and I seem to have come to an agreement involving Hermione's friendship.

The only problem will be when Hermione meets Weasel.

"Goodness, look at the time." Hermione cries looking at her watch. I glance at my phone not about to risk Potter seeing the Dark mark. It's just past 10 PM. "Ginny you shouldn't be up at this time if you're pregnant.

"Hush Mione, I'm fine." Ginny says standing up to clear the dessert plates.

"That was nice Ginny, thank you." I complement her, wrapping my arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"We should get going; Scorpius is asleep. " She comments, nodding her head down at the boys. Scorpius and Teddy have completely fallen asleep.

"Yeah we should." I sigh and start to get up.

"Please come and visit soon. I won't be able to shut Teddy up with all his _Alice in Wonderland _questions." Harry jokes. She laughs again.

I walk over to Scorpius and pick him up. "Scorp, Scorpius mate, we're going home now." I say to him as I rub his back.

"Good to see you again Malfoy." Harry says to me. I adjust my hold on Scorpius and stick my hand out to him.

"Same to you Potter." I say shaking his hand. I wrap my arm around Hermione's waist, as a slight indication that we need to leave now.

"Alright I'll see you guys again to finish reading to Teddy." She says as we walk out the door.

Once outside she kisses me deeply. I'm a little shocked by it and was not expecting it.

"Thank you." She says wrapping her arms around me as best she can.

"For what?" I ask, my free arm instantly wrapping around her petite waist,

"For bringing me back to my family."

**A/N: Sorry, I am so sorry for not posting in a while... more then a while. Sorry... **

**However to make up for it I may have hinted at what will happen next chapter**

**Hint: It involves a ring...**

**Anyway i was busy reading other FanFictions and there are some really good ones out there... **


	11. Chapter 11- Third time lucky

**Chapter 11- Third time lucky**

It was a few weeks later I put my plan into motion. I have decided to propose to her one afternoon after school. Not right after school, with all the other kid's parents watching, but if I ask for an interview with her about Scorpius then that is when I would propose. In fact this afternoon is looking good.

My fingers fly to me left trouser pocket, where the ring is in its box. The ring is rather plain, by Malfoy standards, but I asked a muggle jeweller to engrave the date of our first kiss on the band. The stones on the ring are in the shape of a heart with on half of the heart emerald while the other half is ruby. The ruby was once diamond but I had that removed. It didn't fel right to give the Griffindor princess a ring that was very Slytherin.

I glance at my watch. Two more minutes until the bell. I start to pace. What am I going to say? Is it too soon? Too late? What about Scorpius? Should she meet with Weasely, before I do this?

These questions consume my mind for so long, I miss the bell. As the students pour out of the classroom, I spy a mother pushing her pram into the classroom. I smack my forehead. She stuffed my whole plan up. Who knows how long she'll be in there.

Scorpius attempts to walk over to me but he takes note of my mood and slows down. I take it all back Today is not a good day.

"Excuse me sir, are you here to speak to Miss Granger?" A young mum asks. She's got bleached blonde hair and is guarding a stroller with a three year old in it. It wouldn't be 'Miss Granger' anymore, if Pram Lady hadn't barged in.

"Yes I am." I say, smiling. She falters a little at that smile, but it's been doing that for years. It was useful at Hogwarts, especially when I needed rumours to distract people From Hermione and I.

"I'm sorry Sir, there's a line." She says, shooting me an apologetic smile. It's only now I notice the line of about 10 people.

I brush a few stands of my hair out of my face in silent frustration. "I'll have to come back." I say tight lipped.

I walk past the window and catch Hermione's eye. She smiles at me.

"Come on Scorpius." I put my hand on the small of his back and lead him out of the school. Today is defiantly not a good day.

OoOoOo

I walk back to my desk after dismissing my class. Yesterday's parent-teacher interviews had gone well and there weren't a lot of bad things to say about my students. They were all smart and kind kids who were thankfully highly obedient too.

I shuffle some papers on my desk, looking for my list for this afternoon's interviews. Why was Draco looking so frustrated yesterday? I had been distracted in the interview with Louise's mum. He had smiled back at me when I smiled at him, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Curious.

"Hermione..." Draco's familiar voice calls. I look up and see him motioning for me to go outside. I quickly follow his instructions.

Once outside he takes my hand and leads me to a seat. "Hermione, we have known each other for quite awhile. At the start of our relationship I was a spoilt little cockroach, who thought that you were less of a person because of your blood type. But then I got to know you. I think that punch you gave me actually knocked some sense into me. Thank you for that." He takes a deep breath. "What I'm trying to work towards is ..."

"Hermione, can you come help me for a second." Bonnie calls from her classroom.

"Yeah, sure." I call back. I start to stand up and spy his deflated expression. "I'm sorry it'll only take a minute." I kiss him quickly on the check.

I run over to Bonnie. She's just got a lot of things to take home and she needs an extra pair of hands.

As promised I quickly help her and return to Draco. However when I go to the bench we were sitting on, he isn't there. I try my classroom but he isn't there either. Where is he? Why did he leave? What was he trying to say to me? I glance at the whiteboard and find a note in his writing. 'Today isn't a good day either' he ends the note with a sad face. Today isn't good for what?

OoOoOo

You may think of me as a coward. And given what I did I would have to agree. It was a few weeks after I had failed once again to propose to Hermione that I attempted it again. I thought that that muggle saying 'Third time lucky' might help me. It didn't.

We had continued to visit each other's homes. I figured that I would try it in the privacy of my own house. I sat her down in the lounge room, the ring in my pocket. I had started the speech like I had that afternoon a few weeks ago. It was going well, until Scorpius realised Hermione was there. He ran into the room, interrupting me and then started to pester Hermione.

"Scorpius leave us this instant." I roared in frustration and anger. Scorpius' eyes filled with tear and he ran towards Hermione who put her arm around him.

"Draco don't yell at him." She said back to me. She had her arm around him and was comforting.

"Why shouldn't I? He's my child not yours." The anger was blinding me from the truth. Hermione practically was Scorpius' mother.

"Malfoy, all I see at the moment is your father. I'm taking Scorpius. You can collect him when you're calm." She said, picking a still crying Scorpius up.

I stood there for a few moments, frozen after what has happened. I had meant to propose to Hermione and instead I had gotten into a fight with her. The sound of then upstairs wakes me. Hermione was telling him to gather his things.

My father? I glance into the mirror. The image reflected back at me will haunt me forever. I saw my father's angered eyes. His tense jaw. His sneer. The crack of them apperating bought me back. I had to follow them. I had to apologise and finally do as I had set out to do.

OoOoOo

I sigh with relief when we appeared in the familiar hallway. Scorpius beside me is still sniffling a little after taking his father's anger. I don't understand why Draco changed like that? It was going so well between us until Scorpius walked in. What had caused Draco to snap? My thoughts are stopped when Ginny walks towards us.

"You two look like you could use a warm drink, come with me." She takes Scorpius' hand and leads us towards the kitchen.

While Scorp was packing some pyjamas and toiletries, I had sent a patronus message to Ginny and Harry telling them I was coming. I hadn't explained why I was visiting. I wanted to do that in person, especially if either of them had unfamiliar company.

"Thank you Ginny." I say as the young witch places a nice hot cup of tea in front of me.

"Its fine, you two can stay here as long as you need." She places a mug of hot chocolate in front of Scorpius. "Why are you here Hermione?"

I sigh before answering. "Draco and I got into a fight. He yelled at Scorpius and said some things to me that I'm sure were said just out of anger." I answer. She places a comforting hand over mine and squeezes it gently. There are suddenly footsteps running down the stairs.

"That will be Teddy." She says, while counting down on her fingers. When she reaches one Teddy walks into the kitchen.

"I heard voices, Ginny." He says. He sees Scorpius and me and starts to smile. "Have you come to read more? Harry tried to read some of it to me, but I like it better when you read."

I laugh at him "I haven't returned for the sole reason to read, but I can if you both want." I reply. Scorpius perks up at this.

"Please Hermione." He says.

"Okay, bring the hot chocolate." I stand up and carry my tea and book into the seating room. Once in the room, we all resume the same positions.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask opening the book to Chapter 5.

"Yes Mione." They say.

I smile before reading. "'_The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence, at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice...'"_

We continued reading until we reached chapter seven. Its then that I notice Harry is standing in the door way, looking at me in a concerned manor.

"Ginny told me." He says, moving towards us. "Teddy, why don't you show Scorpius your bedroom?"

They get up and leave and it's just us.

"I'm sorry for invading like this; I just needed to give him some time to calm down." I push some hair out of my eyes.

He walks towards me and kneels down. "Hermione, you know that you are always welcome here. I trust you and I know that you and Draco will work this all out." He wipes the tears away from my face.

"Thank you Harry." I fling my arms around him in a hug.

"What are you doing here? Go away; she doesn't want to talk to you." Ginny's shrill voice yells.

We move away from each other and reach for our wands. The door is suddenly opened and Draco stands in the door way. I freeze at the site of him. He looks like he did that night in the bathroom. Sad and tormented.

"Leave now. Your son is welcome here, but at the moment you are not." Harry says in a hard, cold voice.

"Hermione let me explain." He says, moving towards us. His silver eyes appear haunted and I know it was my first comment about his father that has caused this.

"Draco." I say. That is all that is needed.

"I love you. I have been trying to do this for weeks now and when Scorpius interrupted me it was the final straw. I love you and despite what happened with Voldemort, I want to continue with the plans we made before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He says, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket.

I freeze again, confused by what he's saying. Marry him? Of course.

"Yes." I nod my head. "Merlin Yes." He opens the box and shows me the ring. It refects the ring I saw in my dream several weeks ago.

"For the brightest witch of our age, Hermione you seem stumped." Harry laughs. I shoot him a questioning look, before realising why he is laughing. I had given Draco the wrong hand.

I swap the hands and a very teary laugh escapes from my mouth. "I love you." I say to him, once he stands up.

"Love you too." He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss.

The fireworks that some people get when they kiss their loved one are nothing like the ones I'm getting from kissing Draco now. I not only see fireworks but I see out life. A child, the Hogwarts express, growing old. The image is so lovely; I further deepen the kiss, to share with him the images. His throaty laugh informs me that he too can see it. It truly is beautiful.

**A/N: As lovely as it would be to leave these two at this point in the story, the fates have another curve ball to throw at Hermione and Draco. This curve ball may not necessarily come from the magical world. **


	12. Chapter 12- One world accepts the other

**Chapter 12 – One world accepts the other denies **

Our embrace doesn't last long. We are interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Hermione...?"

I turn around after seeing her horrified face. Weasely stands in the door way. His face at first appears to be simply shock and horror but then it contorts into anger and hatred.

"Get away from her, you Ferret!" He yells marching into the room wand raised. The situation is reminiscent of our almost duel in our second year at Hogwarts. Of course his wand had been broken and he had struck himself with his own slug spell.

"Ron, wait." Harry puts his hand out to stop him. "Let them explain."

"Explain? The bloody moron had his hands all over Hermione and you want me to wait for an explanation?" He shouted. His wand about 30 cm away from us.

"Weasely put that thing away; you don't want to end up eating slugs again." I say. It isn't supposed to be an insult, but from Hermione's reaction I guess that's how it appears.

"Draco, you are not helping the situation." She scolds me.

She's so cute when she does that. I swoop in and give her another kiss. This causes Weasely to have a complete melt down and he roars with anger, while making another attempt to lunge at me. Thankfully Harry steps in the way and holds him back.

"Ron listen to me, you need to calm down." He says, struggling to hold a still fighting Ron.

"I'll listen after I smash his bloody face in." Ron yells. Suddenly a large almost plastic bubble is thrown at Ron and he becomes trapped in it.

Ginny stands behind him panting a little. "He never could take directions." She puffs out.

"Let me out!" He thumps on the walls of the bubble but this doesn't achieve anything.

"Ronald, I love Draco." Hermione says. "We are engaged and although I know you will take a while to accept this, please trust my judgement." She has tears in her eyes as she touched the bubble.

"Hermione, he was a death eater, he watched you get tortured, he called you a mudblood." Ron says in disbelief.

"I know, and he's apologised for that. But Ron you have to try and understand; I love him. It doesn't matter to me that, I can't touch his left wrist because of his mark, or that he has a son. I love him and unfortunately I always have." She reveals. I take her hand. This is hard for her and I want her to know that I am here for her.

"Always? Even when you and I were married?" Ron asked sadly.

"Yes and no. I did love you, but as a brother. I felt so much pressure to marry you. That kiss in the chamber, was excitement. I was excited about destroying the horcrux. It felt right to kiss you then." She tells him. She looks sad but relieved to finally tell him.

"I understand." Weasely says after a few moments of silence.

Hermione had her head down, but it shot up after he said that. "You do?"

"I felt the same. When I was with you I was wishing I was with someone else. I understand the pressure you mentioned. If it wasn't from the papers it was from my mother." He says annoyance tainting his words.

Hermione let out a giggle. "Molly wasn't that bad."

"You missed the conversations _'when am I getting gran-children' 'Hermione's always been a daughter to me, you should make it legal'_" he says in a high pitched voice. They all laughed.

"Can I get out of this bubble now?" Ron asked.

"Fine, but don't touch Malfoy." Ginny warns. I'm still 'Malfoy' to them at the moment, but I hope over time I become on first name basis with Potter and Weasely.

"I won't." Ron promises. Ginny got rid of the bubble.

He stood there for a few moments before walking towards Hermione and me. My hand holding hers, tightened. What was he going to do? Hermione took a step towards him. He smiles at her, before pulling her into a hug. They stay like that for a few moments. He released her and then turns to me.

"Congratulations Ferret, she's a prized jewel." He says, eyes flashing to Hermione. I put my arm around her waist and draw her close.

"I know." I answer kissing her head. She was my prized jewel.

OoOoOo

I was on a high although the day at school the day after. The ring didn't feel foreign to me at all. It was as if I'd never not worn it. I didn't say anything to Bonnie at the start of the day I was hoping she would ask me about it.

I dismiss my class for lunch. Scorpius has settled in with the class so well. He talks, asks questions, has friends. He's such an intelligent boy. And believe me I'm not just saying that because I was going to be his step-mother. That makes me sound old, but at the same time I can't believe I am going to have a 'step-child'.

This wasn't in the plan Draco and I had. We were supposed to be married a few weeks after our 7th year at Hogwarts. Then we would wait two years or so before having children. However, I guess Voldemort rising to power wasn't part of the plan.

"Okay I'll bite, where did you get the ring? Why is it on your to ring finger? Does the ring have anything to you being so unbelievably happy?" Bonnie says marching into my room.

"Um, Draco, he proposed and Yes." I answer with a wide grin.

She screams. "Oh my god, I am so happy for you. You saved the angel." She says hugging me.

"It's so strange; the ring doesn't feel odd to me. It's like it was always on." I say, my smile getting bigger.

"How did he do it?" Bonnie asks sitting herself down on a kindergarten chair.

"We had a little fight and I took Scorpius over to a mutual friend. Draco followed is there and explained that he had been trying to propose for several weeks now, he just kept getting interrupted. He said the most beautiful things to me." I know that I must look like a cartoon character with glazed over eyes and little hearts where my pupil should be, but I don't care.

"Sweetie, have you thought about what this could mean for you and Scorpius?" Bonnie asks.

"What do you mean?" My smile falls.

"People and parents might think that Scorpius might get a unfair advantage." Bonnie explains.

"But, I would never do that. That's not fair to the other students." I say back.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Bonnie says with a sad smile.

"Can Miss. Granger please contact the office, can Miss. Granger please contact the office." The P.A. System says. I chew my lip nervously.

"You'll be fine. But, um, best of luck." Bonnie gives me a hug.

"Thank you." I say before leaving. I nervously tug at the sleeves of my cardigan.

Is this about what Bonnie mentioned? What did Emma want with me?

I knock on her door before taking a deep breath. You are in love; they can't do anything to stop you from marrying him. Emma opens the door and nods her head as an indication to come in and sit down. I do so.

"Hermione, it's come to my attention that your marital status has changed. I believe that you are now engaged to Draco Malfoy." She says finally looking at me.

"That is correct." I nervously fiddle with my engagement ring.

"You are engaged to the father of one of your students. A student who hasn't even been at this school for a term. A student who hasn't been to any other form of education." She says with a sad sigh.

"I understand how bad this looks Emma, but if you let me explain..."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, please believe me when I say this; you are fired"

**A/N: Here it is chapter 12... More details on that curve ball thrown at them in the next chapter. I also bet you're all wondering about Draco's reaction. Well let's just say that he is not happy. **

**More soon...Hopefully...**


	13. Chapter 13- Goodbye

**Chapter 13- Goodbye **

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Draco says after I explain what happened to him.

After Emma had 'fired' me I had left. I had a week before I had to be gone. I had travelled to Draco's office, mainly so someone could explain to me what had happened, because it still wasn't making sense to me.

"I told you. I'm fired." I say to him moving my hair out of my face in frustration. "I'm fired because I can't teach Scorpius and be his step-mother."

"This is insane; you should be allowed to still work at the school." Draco smashes his fist against the table.

"No, Emma gave me a choice; I can either end it with you or end my time at that school." I say to him.

"Why didn't you end it with me? You had your whole career ahead of you. And honestly I can't see you as a housewife." Draco says with a smirk.

"Draco, I have been lost for the past 5 years. I became a teacher to get away from the wizarding world. To get away from the memories and the pressure. I don't want that anymore. I want you and if throwing my career away and playing housewife gives me you then I will do it. I love you and I don't want to be away from you." I move towards him and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too. I'll call the school board and see what I can do." He says after kissing my head.

"Thank you. I've got to go. I have a whole classroom full of kids I have to say goodbye to." I turn to leave, fighting tears.

"Hold on for the moment, cry when I can hold you in the privacy of our home." He says squeezing my hand. I nod, trying desperately to do just that.

"Bye." I say before leaving.

What will the kids say? What will Harry and Ginny think? I let out a sob in the privacy of the elevator.

Just a few more hours, then you can cry.

OoOoOo

Whoever was in charge of that school was a fucking idiot.

They had let go of one of their best teachers. And, no I'm not just saying that because of my feelings and relationship with Hermione. She worked with Scorpius and archived miracles. This was the same child who had never had or shown any interest in books or reading and now the child couldn't go to sleep without a story.

"Yes I'd like to speak to the Emma Watson." I say after someone finally answers my call.

"Just a moment, who is speaking?" The receptionist says, I pick up a slight Scottish accent.

"Draco Malfoy." I say in a demanding voice.

"Oh no. One moment please sir." She says. I smirk at the first comment. Emma knew I was going to call.

"Good afternoon Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?" She says. I can tell by her voice that she is trying to act innocent.

"Why was Hermione fired?" I ask, my anger slipping in.

"I thought it was about that. Look, I'm sorry for firing her. I really didn't want to, she is, was, the best teacher we had here. It was not my decision, and had it been I would have allowed her to stay at the school and teach another class without Scorpius." She says to me sadly.

"Who made the decision? Who can change this?" I sound desperate, but I don't care. It's important for Hermione to have the job.

"You can't change it. The decision has been made and the school board will not go back." She sounds defeated.

"I will not back down until she has her job back. You know how valuable she is to your school. Do you know how much time and dedication she puts towards those kids? Several weeks ago she took on her friends marking because she wasn't able to. She loves that school and I think it is despicable the position the school board has put her in." I slam the phone down. This is getting us no where.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. What can we do?

"Julie, get me the number to the school board at Scorpius' school." I tell her.

"Yes Sir." She hangs up.

I close my eyes and throw my head back. We should have eloped during sixth year. It would have saved us a lot of trouble. My mind flashes to a memory of us a few weeks before I had decided to break up with her.

We had been assigned prefects duty together and although we both acted like it was a terrible thing it was the only time of real privacy we were able to get. We were in a different room in the room of requirement. This room was small and cosy and we were comfortably cuddled together on a lounge. She was practically asleep on my chest. I was running my hands through her hair, thinking about my task. The room felt too close to what I had to do, well what I was trying to do. I kissed her lightly on her head. Then moved my lips down to her ear.

"Run away with me." I whispered into her ear. She stirred then and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Where to?" She asked a secret smile playing on her lips.

"Anywhere we want. If we leave now, we can become whoever we want. We can do whatever we want. We would escape other's expectations of us." I said to her, my fingers had found their way to the bottom of her shirt and I slowly lifted it up.

"I couldn't do that Draco. Harry needs me." She buried herself closer to me.

"We could marry and start our plans early." I ran my hands across her stomach. I was imagining her swelling softly with our child growing in her.

"You forgot something. Your family is rich in the wizarding world, but what you're talking about is the muggle world. A world that only one of us really knows. And my family is not wealthy enough to provide us with everything we need to start a life together." She said sleepily

"But I want to spend my life with you. Make no mistake of that. I love you Draco Malfoy." She said kissing my chest.

We had discarded most of our school uniform. Well the parts that weren't vital. Like robes and jumpers and my shirt. The shirt properly was a vital clothing item. I tightened my hold on her, before moving her face up to mine.

"No matter what I say or do in the next few months, years or even weeks know that I love you. I'm sorry for whatever happens to you." I pulled her towards me for a kiss.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" She asked her eyes filling with concern and a spark to try and fix it.

"I don't know, but you have to remember what I just told you." I said desperately.

She leaned in to kiss me softly at first but it quickly grew more passionate. She ran her nails along my chest, spiking the lust I had been feeling. My hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt again. She didn't protest when I started to unbutton it.

"Sir I have that number you wanted." My memory of our first time is shattered by Julie. I blink a few times trying to remember where I am and why I wanted her to look for a number...

"Thank you, for that." I say.

I put the remains of that memory at the back of my head. This is not something I should be thinking about in the work place.

***

Ron walked along the path to his family home. He hadn't told anyone about the news involving Draco and Hermione. Not even Lavender, his wife. However he felt his mother and father deserved to know.

They had been living at home by themselves for a while. With all of their children happily married it was believed that they could spend it on anything they wanted without having to worry about the children. This was true, not that they spent much money on anything that wasn't for the children or gran-kids. And the news that Ginny was soon to become a mother had sent Molly into another panic. Going out and purchasing all the baby things she could.

Ron didn't bother knocking he knew his mum could tell when he was here thanks to the spoons. During the war she had added a 'Harry' and 'Hermione' spoon. Once Hermione had left her spoon had stayed permanently on lost. It was still on lost, though Ron now realised that she wasn't lost at all.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Come, I'll make you something to eat." Molly cries after seeing her youngest son. Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs and the twins appeared sharing secret smiles.

"Hello Ronikins." They said at the same time. You wouldn't know that the family had been missing Fred for two years. He slipped into their lives as if he had never left.

"Hi." Ron said, sounding highly suspicious. "Mum I have news."

Molly ran over to him quickly and pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations my dear, it will be the most amazing time of your life. How is Lavender? The morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet, has it?" She asked excitedly.

"Mum, she's not pregnant. This is about Hermione." He said, gently shoving her off him.

She let out a startled gasp. Fred and George took instant interest in what Ron had to say. Ron opened his mouth to explain when the front door burst open.

In walked Arthur Weasley and his three elder sons. Percy, Bill and Charlie. None of them had bought their wives or their children, so they had all been planning a quick visit.

"Good afternoon Molly." Arthur said walking towards his wife. He noticed the shocked expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Little Ronikins here was just about to tell us some interesting news" Fred -or was it George?-explained.

"About a certain young witch who was very close to the family" George continued.

"Ginny? Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"Wrong one." Ron said. He never wanted to tell his whole family about Hermione but thanks to the twins he couldn't do anything about that now.

"Who? You don't mean Hermione do you?" Bill asked. He remembered her as the-one-who-was-like-a-sister-but-never-was. He had only met her a couple of times, but they hadn't really had an in depth discussion about anything.

"Yeah It's Hermione." Ron answered trying to drag the whole thing out as long as possible.

"Well hurry up and tell us!" Percy said getting annoyed.

"Fine, she's alright. She's a teacher at a muggle primary school. " Ron said avoiding the one piece of information he was meant to give.

"And? There's something else..." Molly said. She looked at her son sternly. She wanted every piece of information possible out of her son.

"And, she's engaged to someone we all know." He bit his lip. Why had he even thought of telling them? He should have just let them read it in the prophet.

"It's not Harry, so is it Neville?" Fred asked.

"Wrong house." Ron mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear. They did.

"You don't mean?" Charlie said, standing up. His fists were clenched with anger. He had never met Hermione, but he had been told of all the things she had done. He believed she would be smart enough, however to not marry him.

"Him? But he made her life a living Hell at Hogwarts." The twins looked at each other puzzled. She had always maintained a firm dislike, hatred even, towards him. And now she was going to marry him? It didn't make sense.

"Who are you talking about?" Percy asked. He hadn't known Hermione as anything more than that-annoying-little-girl-who-thought-she-could-defeat-a-troll.

"Draco Malfoy." Ron said in an even voice.

"I don't believe it." Molly cried out. Why would her beautiful not-quite daughter do this? "How do you feel about this?"

"Mum honestly its fine, although I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they had a relationship while we were all at Hogwarts." Ron said shaking his head slightly.

"They what?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Yeah, they had been going out since I think about third year." Ron said with a shrug.

That was the part that really pissed him off. How could Hermione have become friends with him, following what he had done to her in those previous years? No, how could Malfoy have felt something for her after she punched him? Hermione had hit him and Harry plenty of times but it was normally out of frustration because they didn't understand something. Still, they never obtained romantic feelings for her in any way, shape, or form.

No, that was a lie he did like her a little and they had been married for a year and a half. But that time was not spent in 'lovely wedded bliss'. In fact they spent most of their time at each other's throats because he couldn't clean up after himself and she was a control freak and a lot of other really stupid matters. Although, there were times when they were happy. She would fall asleep reading a book and he would have to carry her to bed or she would suddenly get the eager to dance and she would pull him close and they would dance around in the kitchen. However these were things she and Harry had done when they were friends. They were never meant to be a couple, they were always meant to be friends.

"Something can't be right, she wouldn't do that. Ron, invite her and... " Molly took a deep breath. She had never hated the Malfoy's, what she had hated was the way they seemed to flaunt what they had. Their money, their past, their dark nature. And now a child who she honestly saw as her daughter was going to marry one of them? She really didn't understand. "…Him to dinner next Saturday. I think it's important we see her after all this time."

"That would be good, I haven't been nagged by her since... well you guys all know." Fred said with a shrug. He really hated to think about what had happened to him. It also hurt because technically he and George weren't the same age anymore. George was two years older than him.

"So it's settled then. You will invite them to dinner and all of you will show up. Now, who's hungry?" Molly finalised.

Ron mumbled something to his mother about promising to Lavender that he would be home before a certain time. He had made a mess of things. Despite him not necessarily hating Malfoy anymore he certainly didn't like him, His family hated him. You could tell by their reaction. He hadn't even told them about Malfoy's son. Would Molly think he was Hermione's?

What had he done?

**A/N: Hey guys, I can't really remember when this was last updated, but here is the next chapter…**

**Some of your feedback said that Ron wouldn't react like that. I took that to heart and made the Weasley have a reaction that although not as violent as Ron's I think it highlight how much Hermione means to them. Also a lot of you think that Hermione getting fired was far-fetched. It's not. A teacher at my school had to leave because her step-son had been placed in her class and he couldn't get swapped around.**

**Anyway… thank you for all the feedback, positive and negative, and keep the reviews coming…**


	14. Chapter 14- Paparazzi

**Chapter 14- Interviews**

I didn't go back to school. I couldn't. That school had been my life for about 5 years. I had done nothing but things to benefit that school. I hadn't made any friends in that time but with the people I worked with. And now that was gone.

I could be a house-wife, if I had to. I could read to Scorpius every afternoon. Or make a special dinner for them. Of course without my job I won't be able to spend a lot of time in the muggle society because Draco won't have any money. Wait he will, he works at his muggle company.

Would that mean that Marion would have to leave?

I mean with all my spare time I could clean the manor easily. So by me becoming unemployed I will cause another to also become unemployed. That's not fair to anyone. However what else will I do in my spare time? I could re-read my favourite books? But I did that last school holidays while preparing work.

I still can't figure out how I feel about getting fired. I know I should feel sad and I guess useless and I do feel that way. It's just that there are times when I think about my engagement. I am marrying the man I have loved for so long. And there is practically nothing standing in our way.

Of course we haven't told the muggle or wizarding newspapers yet. Nor has either of us told our parents. This time though, I'm not letting anything stop me. I want to marry him. I want to spend my life with him and grow old together. I think it's time people start listening to what I want.

My little rant is interrupted by a small owl. It seems familiar. It drifts effortlessly through my open window before getting distracted by my light. That explains why it's familiar. It's Ron's owl. I call him over with a simple whistle. He flies around my head before landing on my shoulder. I take the neatly folded note off his leg.

_Hermione, _

_I'm really sorry about this, I tried to just tell Mum but, well you know how my family is. One person knows and then the whole world knows. Anyway they all know about you and Malfoy. _

_Mum has invited you to dinner next Saturday. You need to bring Malfoy along too. _

_I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. _

_Please believe me when I say they are just doing it because of how important you are to them. _

_Ron_

_P.S. On a positive at least you'll get to meet Fred again _

I nervously chew my lower lip. What will this mean? Are Molly and Arthur testing me? Are they trying to figure out how much I really love Draco?

I leave the note on the kitchen bench and walk towards my aqua lounge. This day could not get any worse. First I had been fired, then I find out that I have to visit my ex-husband family because he stupidly told them about the position I was in.

Maybe it would have been easier if Draco and I had eloped back in sixth year.

OoOoOo

Hermione arrived back at the manor later that evening. Scorpius had been upset and a little worried when she hadn't turned up after recess but I explained to him that she would only be working there for a little while longer and because of this it didn't matter that she hadn't come back. I had also told him to not ask her directly why she wasn't at the school. I didn't want him upsetting her more.

"Draco I have to talk to you about something." She says. She appears to be very unorganised, as if she quickly came over because she couldn't stand the sight of her own flat anymore.

"What is it?" I ask wrapping my arms around her to try and calm her down.

"Ron told Molly and Arthur. We're invited to the burrow for dinner next Saturday." She holds out the letter for me.

"What did you tell him?" I ask reading the letter. Only that moron would do something like this.

"I told him yes. Draco they are the only family I have. There's something else." She says chewing her lip.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"I think we should announce it to the press. Make it official. We can do an interview with both the muggle press and the wizarding press." She says after a sigh.

"Why would you want that?" I ask. Scorpius is watching us nervously. I know he wants to ask Hermione a bunch of questions but I want some time with her.

"I feel like were sneaking around. Like were keeping it a big secret. Neither of us have a secret to hide nor do we have anything to be ashamed about. I think it's time the world sees us and either accepts or doesn't it's not our problem." She takes my hand and squeezes it. "I love you and I want to show the world that you are mine."

"What will we tell them?" I ask kissing her hand.

"Easy, we were childhood sweethearts who fell out of touch but then were reunited by Scorpius." She moves away from me slightly to face Scorpius. She holds her arms out for him and he runs towards us.

"I think that is an excellent idea." I say as we have a group hug.

OoOoOo

We organised for the interviews to be in the Thursday edition of the _Prophet_ and in the Friday edition of the _Times_. Draco was happy to do this. We also organised to do a press conference to the muggles. It was now the Wednesday before the interview was to be published and we were preparing for the interview. Draco had organised for a make- up artist and stylist to help 'doll me up'.

I stand in my room at the manor, looking at myself in the full length mirror admiring the blood red silk dress Natasha, the stylist, has put me in. The dress is tight in the bodice and flowing at the hips. It reaches the floor and every time I move I have to ensure I don't trip on it. I have a simple gold chain around my neck with an owl pendent. The owl is also gold. I don't know what Draco is wearing but I've a feeling it will be green and silver. To be frank I am I'm getting a little tired of all the segregation implied to us. Yes, I am a Gryffindor and yes he is a Slytherin, but do they have to keep reminding us? I fiddle with the ringlet they have placed over my shoulder. This is so strange.

"Alright Hermione, you're finished." Jackie says removing my hair from my hands.

"Thank you." I walk out of the room slipping a little in my heels. The door opposite me opens and Draco walks out. As predicted he is wearing a black suit with an emerald green shirt and silver tie. Despite how mad it sounds he is able to pull it off amazingly.

"Hi." She was suddenly very shy. She couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but she knew that the lipstick Jackie had placed on her was currently being chewed off.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks taking my hand.

"I guess…" I answer still biting my lip.

Can I really do this? It may seem like a really simple and easy thing to do, but it's not. We had been living in secret for so long and now we were going to tell the whole wizarding world about our engagement? I mean, we haven't even told Draco's parents about it.

"Look, I love you and it doesn't matter whatever bad reception we receive. I will always love you." He says kissing my hand.

"But what if…"

"I don't care, as long as I am with you I will be fine." This time he kisses my lips. I sigh, just from the calming nature of his kiss.

"Okay… I agree everything will be fine." I say once he has moved away.

"Good. Now let's go spill our guts to Skeeter." He says linking his arm through mine.

We had agree to let Rita Skeeter do the interview, mainly because if she said anything that we didn't agree with I had some pretty important information about her, that I could let slip to anyone. Also she was the one who had written that stupid article several months ago. So it only seemed right for her to also do this interview.

"Darlings, so happy to hear about your engagement. If you could just stand here, we can take a photo and then start the interview." Rita said as soon as we had ascended down the stairs.

We went into our positions and Draco put his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled. That was apparently an indication for the camera to go off because we were suddenly blinded by the light.

"Thank you, we may need a few more later, after all, you two are front page news." She smiled vibrantly, but I could see that she was slightly frightened of us. Draco for his dark past and me because of her secret.

"Okay, so now then you two, how did this love happen?" She pulls out a quill and a scroll of parchment.

"In about third year. We just started talking one day and realised how interested we were in each other." Draco answers.

"You kept this relationship a secret for that long?" She genuinely seems surprised by that.

"Yeah, we had to. Neither of our friends would have really understood otherwise." I answer.

"What did you two do after Voldemort rose to power once again?"

Ahhh, the question we both knew was coming and had prepared answers for. This was a really obvious question to ask. Especially when Voldemort's reign affected so many different people.

"We broke up. Draco knew how dangerous it was for us to be together and it didn't really affect that many people. No one knew about us. I hadn't told Harry or Ron and he hadn't told any of his friends. No one knew about what had happened." I answer honestly.

"So you hid your relationship from everyone?"

"Of course. Some things have changed but very little has. There are still wizards and witches out there who will question us. But I honestly love her. I have loved her for a very long time. Hiding our relationship was something we both knew we were going to have to do. We had both accepted and discussed the outcomes of us being together. This was all before Voldemort had returned." Draco says. His hand has crept closer to mine.

"Hermione, what did you think after Draco became a death eater?"

"I couldn't think. I was confused by what he was doing. He had always sworn to me that he would never become what he had. My opinion of him did sway a little but I knew something in me still loved him. Something still trusted him and knew that whatever had happened to me hadn't been done by choice." I glance at his dark mark, the top of it visible from his sleeve. "Besides, I do like men with tattoos."

Draco laughed at that.

"You were both married to different people before your relationship began again, has this impacted you in any way?"

"Honestly, I don't think it has. We have both split from our former partners and spent a long time without a partner. I have spoken to Ron and he has accepted us." I shrug my shoulders.

"Has Draco's son, Scorpius, accepted you?"

"I think he has. Although maybe you could ask him yourself." I smile. Scorpius walks towards us. He's been in the room the whole time and was eager to talk to Rita.

"Scorpius, do you like Hermione?"

"Yeah, she reads to me. I like the stories she gives me and I've made some friends through her too. She's like my mummy." He says nervously playing with his hands.

"Are you two only getting married because Hermione is pregnant?"

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this. I just entered my final year of high school. I have had this sitting on my computer for a while unfinished just waiting to be completed. I also realise that this is a complete 'filler' chapter, I just thought that the Wesley's should at least read their opinion before chocking Draco alive. Not that that is a hint… Anyway hope you enjoy. **


	15. Chapter 15- Nice

Chapter 15- Nice

My grip on Hermione's had tightens. Her face goes red and Scorpius' eyes widen. How dare she say that? Hermione couldn't be pregnant. Could she? We had never really discussed the fact that we could have children. Well we could have children earlier but… that would have ended really badly.

"I'm sorry… what?" Hermione says after a few moments.

"Well in short, Miss Granger, Are you pregnant?" Rita asked again. She now had a smirk, as if she just asked the question to annoy Hermione.

"That is a private matter and something that we do not wish to discuss with the press at this point." I say ending all mention of the topic.

"One final question. Are you two really in love?"

"Yes. We don't care what others think. We are in love. We have been in love for a very long time and I honestly just wish people would accept us. We aren't going to change how we feel about one another." Hermione says, glancing at me.

"Thank you. A few more photos if you don't mind." Rita says standing up.

We move towards the camera man, who positions us. I now stand with my arm around Hermione's waist and my other arm on Scorpius' shoulder. The stance it to familiar. This is how my parents and I would stand when we had our photo taken.

"No, let's do something different. Um, Hermione come here and Scorpius stand here." I reposition everyone. Now we stand so that Hermione is in my arms her dress trailing a little on the floor and Scorpius is next to us and is laughing at Hermione's face.

I like the image so much I ask the photographer to send me a copy of it when it is printed. It is a good representation of our family.

OoOoOo

We continue with the interviews and press conferences. By the last one I am completely over it. I know I wanted to do this at the start, but now I feel like the reporters have examined every inch of me. As if I had been stripped naked and they had pulled out notebooks and jotted down all the imperfections.

Draco and I lie in bed together on Friday night. I lie facing away from him. His arms are around my waist. Rita's question is still in the back of my mind. What if I was pregnant? What would happen to us?

I know he loves me, but to what extent. Could he love me if I was pregnant with his bastard? I know that outside the wizarding world such an event means very little, but the wizarding world is very traditional. Following the war, they only just decided to introduce divorce. Narcissa was the first to use it and it worked out well for her. Draco and I have also used it.

I feel him move closer to me. He runs his check across my shoulder.

"Want to know something I've never told anyone?" Draco whispers into my ear.

I nod my head, too consumed in my thoughts to voice a response.

"Alright, you know in second year, how you were petrified?" He pauses, waiting for an answer. This is a troubling topic for me. I don't remember much of that incident. I remember seeing the eyes in the mirror and then waking up. Everything else is blank. Harry and Ron filled me in on what had happened, but I cannot remember anything.

"Yeah…" I answer.

"Well I snuck out of my dorm to visit you. I sat at your bed and apologised for what I had said. I honestly never wanted you to die. I only said that to convince Crabbe and Goyle. I'm sorry." He says kissing my shoulder.

I turn around and face him. "I understand. We've both said things that were rude and insulting to each other. But I can't help but feel as if we need to move on from that. I think we should try to just remember the good times." I grab a hold of his hand.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know, the good times. The times when it was just us." I remove my hand and lie down on my arm.

"What? When we were making out?" He asks. He's wearing his deliciously tempting half-smile. I can't resist and I immediately move in to kiss him.

"That was a good time." He says after we break apart.

I move myself so that I am now lying on him. "No silly, more special than us just kissing. What about the time we had met in the Room of Requirement and, I think it was after some exams. Anyway, we both had just relaxed and lounged about for a while, but we had taken out ties off. Do you remember?" I smile at him, half begging him to remember.

"I think so, keep going with the story." He plays with a ringlet of my hair.

"Okay, well anyway, we had both completely lost track of the time, I mean I think I fell asleep. You checked the time randomly and noticed that it was halfway through dinner. We got ready in such a hurry, we had swapped ties." My grin has intensified at the memory of Harry and Ron's face when I had turned up at the Gryffindor table wearing a Slytherin tie.

Draco's laughter suddenly fills our bedroom. "I remember." He rolls his eyes at the memory. "I had to tell Blaise and Theo that I had spilt something on it and it was the only tie I could find on short notice.

"Seriously, that is the lamest excuse." I reply.

"Alright, what was yours?" He raises an eyebrow, daring me to beat his excuse.

"I said it was a dare from Fred and George." I bury my face in his chest after seeing his face.

"Really that worked?" He asks trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes it did. I'll have you know that I have never been one to back down from a challenge."

"Then I challenge you to kiss me." He's smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and proceed to lower my lips onto his. He tastes like green apples, Smells like them too. Crisp and fresh. He rolls over and suddenly he is on top of me.

"I can't believe we got away with that. Our school must be really oblivious." He laughs before swooping down to kiss me.

My arms take a hold of his neck and I can feel my heartbeat increase. He moves away from my mouth. Instead he finds my ear and begins to nibble it. I close my eyes, savouring the feeling. This is what it means to be in love.

And I love it.

OoOoOo

The Burrow looks exactly like it did the last time I was here. The simple house with several rooms added. I glance over at Draco. For a moment a look of disgust flashes across his face, but it quickly vanishes. I chew my thumb nail nervously. What if they don't like me? What if they don't feel the same way as before?

Draco must have noticed how worried I am because he wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my temple. I give him a small smile. I can't manage much else. Scorpius gives me a small hug.

I laugh at the gesture. "Thank you."

We walk up to the door. I sigh before knocking on the door. The laughter and talking ends and silence replaces it. There are a few murmurs before the door is open. Ron opens the door. I smile widely. It's very calming to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Hermione." He says open the door a little wider.

Inside the burrow hasn't changed either. It's still a lovely mixture of chaos and organisation. I see a few familiar faces before I am pulled into a hug by Molly. She has a few tears in her eyes and it really finally hits me, how long I haven't been here. I start to tear up a little myself and Molly must have noticed because she starts to rub my back in a way my own mother used to.

"It's good that you're back." She says releasing me.

I find myself in front of Arthur. "I…I'm so…" I can't get out what I want to say, which is a very simple 'sorry'.

He holds his arms out and I move into his arms. "I understand. I understand completely."

After a few more moments I move out of his arms and face the room. I recognise, the twins, though Fred looks a little younger then George, and Percy and Bill and a Weasley brother who I know from photos is Charlie. I recognise some of the wives of them too. Fleur holds a small girl who looks like she could be a few years younger than Scorpius. Everyone in the room are smiling at me.

"Speech." A twin shouts, causing everyone to start laughing. I feel an arm around my waist and lean into it knowing that it is Draco.

"Well, if you insist." I smile. "I don't really know what to say. Firstly thank you for inviting us to dinner. But thank you for well remembering me. Five years is a long time, especially when I had already left for Australia. I don't really know how you took our divorce, but believe me when I say that it was for the better. I also realise that it's more than likely going to take a while for you all too really accept my choice. But it is my choice and as long as I know it's right, I ask that you all respect this. "

"Dinner's ready, if you all want to move over to the table." Molly says.

We all move over to the make-shift dining table. Realistically it's just a heap of tables put together to create one long on. I wait for everyone else to move before seating myself somewhere. I don't want to take someone else's spot. Fred notices my awkwardness and signals to me to sit between him and Charlie.

"I know exactly how it feels." He says to me. I smile at him gratefully.

"Thank you." I whisper back to him.

Draco is sitting between George and Bill, while shy Scorpius has moved to sit next to the only face he really knows: Teddy. We all seem to fit together, for the moment. I feel a wide grin creeping onto my face. I like this. I like the fact that a house of Gryffindor's can sit down to a meal and, although probably not happily, invite a Slytherin in. We should invite them over for a meal at the manor before the wedding, I muse as Fred tells some joke that George destroys the ending to.

It's just, nice.


	16. Chapter 16- Discussions with brothers

Chapter 16- Discussions with the brothers-in-law

I am dragged over to an armchair by Hermione. She pushes me into the chair before sitting on my lap. The Weasleys' have been nothing but accepting towards Scorpius and I. Well, there was one awkward moment.

I had just reached across for the salt with me left hand. Unfortunately I had forgotten the place a disillusion charm on my dark mark. So of course Teddy Lupin asked what it was. I looked at Hermione saw her face become pale and she began to chew her lip. Everyone else at the table was silent as they all attempted to come up with an appropriate answer.

"It's Dad's tattoo. He got it when he was younger, I don't think he likes it though, he normally hides it." Scorpius said. I smiled at him. He sat in between Teddy and Potter.

"Oh…I don't like it much either." Teddy replied, squishing his nose up.

"So Mione, Ron tells us you're teaching?" Charlie says. He sits on the lounge facing the fire with a glass of firewhiskey.

"I was, but since we got engaged the School has effectively fired me. But I'm okay with that. I might run my own day-care centre with Scorp, Teddy and Victoire." She answers. I tighten my hold on her.

"That would be good. Fleur and I are going back to work soon and we'll need someone to look after her." Bill comments. The scars on Bill's face are not as noticeable as they once were. Hermione told me before coming about him being attacked following my mission. She explained how proud Mrs. Weasley had become following Fleur's declaration that she would still marry him, despite the fact that he may or may not be a werewolf.

"Aww that would cute. Scorpius is still at school but I'm sure I can handle Teddy and Victoire. If Harry agrees of course." She adds as Potter walks over.

"What am I agreeing to?" He asks.

"Hermione was just saying that because she isn't working anymore, she might think about offering free child-care for Vic and Teddy." Bill explains.

"Oh, that would be good. Especially when Gin has James…I mean." Potter flushed red. A wide grin spread across my face. Someone's gonna be in trouble.

"You can't tell Ginny. If she finds out I let it slip, she is going to kill me." Potter runs a hand through his hair. I remember him doing that when he was worried.

"Harry, No one is going to tell her." Hermione reassures hi.

"I hope not. Anyway, I will take you up on that offer.

"Shouldn't you ask Malfoy if you can use his house?" Charlie points out. Hermione turns to me and has a guilty look on her face.

"Draco…Could I possibly look after Victoire and Teddy at the Manor. Please." She battered her eyelids. I roll my own. It feels normal to have her teasing and joking around with me, despite the fact that there are other watching.

"Fine, it's not like I'll be there. I still have work to do and bills to pay." I say.

"Oh please you have enough money to never work again. You just like bossing people around." She says with a smile. I sit up and kiss her gently on the nose. Her eyes close and for a moment, it's just us. This is shattered when a twin walks into the room.

"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He says while skipping around the armchair we are sitting on.

"Honestly Fred, I've only been back two hours and already you're annoying me." She says giving him a look.

It's the same look she gives a student who is about to something naughty. It says 'Do-you-really-think-that-is-a-good-idea?' Scorpius has become familiar to this look and so have I.

"I'm making up for lost time. And this is something that I have to joke about." Fred says patting my hand. Again Hermione rolls her eyes at him. I gather that the twins have received that look on numerous occasions.

"Whatever Fred, it's really not that funny." Hermione replies waving her hand dismissingly.

"Well I think it is." He says tapping her nose.

Hermione retreats into my chest. I rub a hand along her back. I know that she is only joking and so can everyone else. I kiss her gently atop her head. I can feel a gin appearing on my face. I look up at everyone else, still smiling. They all seem surprised to see me so happy. I'm a little surprised too. I didn't think that Hermione would ever come back into my life, but I defiantly don't regret sending Scorpius to her school. Even if in doing so I may have caused her to be fired.

"Hermione, dear, can I speak to you for a moment." Mrs. Weasley calls.

"Yes of course." She replies, quickly getting off my lap. I keep a hold of her and pull her back for a final kiss.

Once she leaves there is an obvious tension. It's now only, Potter, Charlie, Fred and Bill sitting with me. For once I'm unsure of what to say. Or what not to say. Charlie stares into his drink, but he keeps glancing at me as if he wants to say something but is equally unsure of what to say. Potter clears his throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Sorry, the silence was annoying me." He explains. This causes the four of us to laugh.

"Hermione never told us, but how did you two get away with a relationship for so long?" Charlie says once again breaking the tension.

"We just made do. It was easier when we were both announced as prefects. We could spend more time together while we patrolled the corridors. Of course most of the time we had to act horrible to each other, but normally we would congratulate each other on the new insult." I smirk.

"But what about in your sixth year?" Bill says.

I take a deep breath, trying to figure out how to answer this. "Sixth year was the most difficult year of my life, not just because I had Voldemort breathing down my neck I also had my father and Snape. Then Hermione. She believed so strongly that everything would be fine, that I could change sides easily. That there wouldn't be any consequences for either of us and our families."

"For a while I did believe. I put off my task and spent most of my free time with her. But when I failed to report how I was going, Father sent me a howler. It contained my mother's screams as Voldemort tortured her. I had to start the task. I also had to lose Hermione. A few weeks later we broke up. That same week, Weasley got together with Lavender."

"Potter that night she wasn't crying about what Weasley had done. She was crying over me. Over what I had done to her. That was another reason I didn't play that game. I didn't want to see her. Not after the way I left her." I conclude my tale.

"I'd never seen Hermione so upset. I don't ever want to see her that way again." Potter said firmly. I knew this was coming. The old, 'you-break-her-heart-I'll-kill-you' talk. And now I was going to get it from all of the male Weasleys. This was going to be fun.

"You and me both Potter. I don't intend on hurting her ever again." I promise them all.

"She really is an excellent girl. She deserves more happiness than anyone else." Potter mumbles taking another sip of his firewhiskey. "After what she did for me during the war…I just want her to be happy."

"That's all I want for her too, and if she's happy with me, then I guess that's good news for me." I smile.

"Seriously though, you hurt her in any way and you will have the eight of us to explain to." Charlie says shooting me a warning look.

"Yeah Percy will talk you to death." Fred adds. We all laugh again.

I think I could get used to the Weasleys. I might have to start calling them by their first name though.

**A/N: Umm…Hi… I'm so sorry it's been ages since this has been updated. I'm going to blame writer's block. I had maybe half of this written, but I couldn't move it anywhere. I was getting frustrated because I kept getting ideas for other stories but not for this one. Anyway here it is a few months late, again sorry! **


End file.
